


The Long Goodbye

by Graphite_c



Series: 科幻废土 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 科幻/太空/废土背景/长篇，主cp米加，开头少量仏英。Warning：有角色死亡，大量私设+私货+我流科技树。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 科幻废土 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**序**

**2591年，月球**

阿尔弗雷德不喜欢葬礼.。

“今天我们在此纪念我们的朋友，亚瑟·柯克兰，”牧师在神坛上说，“他听从神的指引，将一生奉献给了他人。他的一生都致力于保存、翻译人类的书籍文本，为我们保存人类文明贡献出了他的所有知识……”

阿尔弗雷德抱着一束纯白的玫瑰，非常引人注目。他特意托了关系从月球的花卉种植园买来的，花了他大半个月的工资。但毕竟这是他能给亚瑟·柯克兰最后的一份礼物，所以他还是选了亚瑟最喜欢的花。亚瑟是他在月球基地上的邻居，他只是在一次大停电中偶然去敲亚瑟家的门问对方是否一切都好，亚瑟邀请他坐下来喝杯茶，然后他们就这么成为了忘年交。阿尔弗雷德并不喜欢书，亚瑟也不是什么好脾气，但不知为何阿尔弗雷德觉得他们还算聊得来。

到了轮流致意的时候。其实来的人并不多，亚瑟·柯克兰没有亲人，是同事和工作的后辈替他操办的葬礼。阿尔弗雷德和他们握手，然后走到神坛前放下那束白玫瑰。这时候他看到了另外一束几乎一模一样的白玫瑰。

“这是谁带来的花？”阿尔弗雷德问旁边的工作人员。大概是带白玫瑰来的人不多，工作人员记得非常清楚。他张望了一下，然后指给了阿尔弗雷德：“就是那位先生。”

阿尔弗雷德顺着工作人员的手指的方向看去。他看到一个有着半长的金色卷发、带着眼镜的男人站在那里。他和阿尔弗雷德看起来年龄差不多。阿尔弗雷德觉得他看起来有些眼熟，但他想不起来在哪里见过了。但当他挤过人群想去问候一下的时候，那人却消失了。

只有那束花还放在神坛上。阿尔弗雷德走过去看卡片上落款的名字：

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

等一下，阿尔弗雷德皱眉。这个名字他似乎听亚瑟·柯克兰提起过。但是，他不是三年前就死了吗？

**1**

在二十三世纪后期，地球已经不适合人类居住。因为全球变暖，地球绝大部分地面都被海洋淹没。为了保存人类文明，人类从二十二世纪开始迅速开发月球与火星空间基地，并增加了数十个太空空间站。人类被逐步安排分散到各个空间基地中生活。在这种状态下，国家的概念逐渐消失，旧的联合国逐渐发展成了人类联合体，负责指挥星舰在太空中寻找新的家园。

2585年，由于不满联合体的指挥，一批极端的国家主义分子强行夺取了星舰未来号、梦想号，逃向太空深处。该事件是不可原谅的背叛，也是人类联合体历史上最大的丑闻。这些人被称为“叛逃者”。由于人数较少，他们利用星舰上的能量开采装置、食物生产装置，抢劫补给舰和小型的观测基地，维持小社会的运转。因此也有人称呼他们为“太空海盗”。

**2592年，宇宙坐标 30-28-55-79**

“红隼请求返航。”

“请求收到。请在一号门降落。”

“红隼收到。”

阿尔弗雷德拉起起落杆准备转头回到母舰。但他刚走了没多久，操作面板上就弹出了新的指令。“红隼号，”耳机里传来了塔台的AI的指示，“取消返航。九点钟方向有未登记的巡逻机信号，高度怀疑是叛逃者。”

阿尔弗雷德吹了一声口哨。他猛一拉操纵杆，飞机几乎是原地转了一个跟斗，然后调转方向往未知信号飞了过去。

“请你不要再做这种危险的操纵了，”AI说。

“那样才有趣嘛托尼。”

AI开始给阿尔弗雷德导航。阿尔弗雷德按照AI的指示灵巧地避开了一些漂浮的太空垃圾和碎石块。这时侧面也来了一架和阿尔弗雷德的飞机非常相似的侦察机。阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼，侦察机的尾部被涂成了红色。

“那是谁？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“稍等，”AI说，“是停在附近的生命号的舰载侦察机。对方请求通讯。”

“接通通讯频道。”

耳机里传来了对方的声音，“你好，我是生命号的侦察员，代号‘雪鸮’。我请求配合共同捕获未知侦察机。”

“收到。这里是前进号的侦察员，代号‘红隼’，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我同意。我会现在向对方广播，你绕到另一边去夹击。”

在宇宙中要捕获一架侦察机并不是一件容易的事情。宇宙太大，稍有不慎就让对方抓住机会逃脱。又有许多碎石漂浮在宇宙中，如果被碎石击中更是只有机毁人亡。那架侦察机敏捷地转了个弯，绕过阿尔弗雷德飞到了未知侦察机的左边。阿尔弗雷德看到对方在转弯的同时还有微操来躲开一些漂浮的碎石，赞叹了一声。阿尔弗雷德打开广播虚张声势，“未知侦察机，我们已经锁定你的位置，如果你不报上你的所属星舰和编队，我们就要将你击落。”

对方没有回答，而是忽然猛的加速，来回答阿尔弗雷德的问题：他就是一个叛逃分子！阿尔弗雷德几乎是同时和雪鸮号一起加速。他们一左一右地跟在未知侦察机后方。这里的碎石太多，他们必须边跟踪对方边躲避漂浮的碎石。阿尔弗雷德握着操纵杆，AI在一旁提醒：“速度太快了，被碎石击中的概率提高到了83%。”

“我可不需要这种统计，你不如估计一下目标还有多少能源，”阿尔弗雷德说完甚至继续加速。雪鸮号也跟着加速。他们两个人几乎要追上未知侦察机。阿尔弗雷德在耳机频道里说：“你还有多少能量？它不可能回母舰，附近有一个太空基地，我们可以逼到它能源耗尽在那里降落。

“收到。我这里能量还是满的。”

“我还有80%。希望还够。”

“对方母舰不在这附近的话它应该至多还有70%，”雪鸮号说，“而且这是旧型号的侦察机，耗能更大。我觉得这个方法可行。”

“那就继续堵住左边的空隙，我堵右边。”

他们就几乎是和未知的侦察机肩并肩的飞行。对方已经达到了最高速，无论是向上还是向下躲避都没有阿尔弗雷德和雪鸮号的速度快。阿尔弗雷德和雪鸮号默契地配合着堵住了对方的所有去路。大概是快要没有能源了，对方的速度忽然减慢，然后忽然左转朝向一个星球飞去。

“那个星球没有基地，”雪鸮号的飞行员说，“我们没法联系地面配合。”

“那我们也降落？”

“太危险了！”雪鸮号说，“先不说地面状况怎么样，就算安全降落了我们只有两个人。”

“那就只能击落了，”阿尔弗雷德打开武器系统，“我现在开始警告。”他通过广播发出了警告，要求未知侦察机回到正常飞行路径，然后在附近的地面基地降落。但未知侦察机不管不顾地继续往前飞。阿尔弗雷德和雪鸮号各自警告了三次，但那架侦察机依旧没有理会他们的任何信号。

“警告三次结束，允许击落，”AI说。阿尔弗雷德打开瞄准器。但雪鸮号比他瞄准得更快。阿尔弗雷德刚锁定对方的时候，雪鸮号就已经发出了导弹。只见未知侦察机的机尾开始冒烟，然后它失去控制，被星球引力拉扯着掉到了地面。

“未知飞行器已坠毁，”阿尔弗雷德报告，“技术不错诶兄弟！”

“你也是，”雪鸮号说。

“你叫什么名字？难得碰到一起，说不定我在学校还认识你呢。”

“马修·威廉姆斯，”雪鸮号的飞行员说，“我是在火星基地分校2584级的。”

“我和你同级诶！不过我在月球基地分校。我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

“你好阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“真高兴认识你。我回去了。”

“嗨马修，再见，”阿尔弗雷德关闭了通讯频道，然后对AI说：“他说他是生命号的对吧？你能查到他现在的搭档是谁吗？”

“这是违规的，阿尔弗雷德，”AI说。

“但谁在乎呢？”阿尔弗雷德说，“你就帮我这个忙吧！”


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**2592** **年，火星**

马修·威廉姆斯没想到他在休假回来之后竟然多了一个新的搭档。

他走进生命号星舰，和富兰克林·汉明舰长打招呼的时候舰长拦住了他：“嘿威廉姆斯，你来的正好。上头给你安排了一个新的搭档。”

星舰侦察员不仅需要驾驶侦察机，有时候还会有降落到地面的潜行任务。一般来说，侦察员都是两人一组行动，这样能够彼此确保安全。马修在上一个搭档受伤回地面修养之后，由于暂时没有合适的人选，只能一个人执行安全系数较高的巡逻任务。因此这个消息很令他兴奋。

“他在会议室等你了，”汉明舰长说，“我们一起过去，我给你介绍一下。不过飞行记录上显示你们两个也算是见过。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，代号‘红隼’，之前在前进号，和你一样是初级侦察员。底子很不错，三年就提前结束了实习获得初级侦察员的资格。现在有一年单独执飞经验。前进号的舰长我也认识，对他评价很高，就是据说个性稍微冲动点。我想这正好和你互补了。”

马修一下子就想起来了一个月前的事情。那次他本来只是执行一个常规的星舰外周巡逻任务，偶然发现了一架未知侦察机，于是就和碰巧在周围的阿尔弗雷德两个人合作企图捕获敌机。那次是马修大半年来第一次执行这种紧张的任务，而阿尔弗雷德也出乎意料得技术高超，他甚至以为对方至少是飞过几年的中级侦察员，没想和他一样是刚结束实习期没多久的初级侦察员。

阿尔弗雷德在会议室里翘着二郎腿玩终端，看到汉明舰长和马修进来之后他立刻跳了起来敬礼：“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

“马修·威廉姆斯，”马修说，“我记得你。”

“我也记得，nice shot。”

“那你们两个就聊聊吧，”汉明舰长说，“今天还是休息日。明天早上八点晨报。马修，你带阿尔弗雷德熟悉一下生命号。”他回了马修和阿尔弗雷德的敬礼，然后就走了。

“终于见到你本人了！”阿尔弗雷德说，“我总觉得你有些面熟。”

“其实我也觉得好像在哪里见过你。”

“嗯——也不奇怪，说不定在哪次培训或者开会的时候见过？”阿尔弗雷德说，“无所谓了。”

马修点点头。在舰队里时不时会组织一些联合训练或是会议，所以他们就算以前碰过面也没有什么稀奇。他们两个人走出会议室，马修领着阿尔弗雷德参观生命号。不过生命号和前进号几乎是同时生产出来的，设计也非常相似。阿尔弗雷德没有花多大功夫就搞清楚了生命号的各个部门的位置。

“你有什么问题要问吗？”结束参观后马修问。阿尔弗雷德想了想，“我就问一个问题，你们的厨师怎么样？”

“都是AI操控啦，”马修笑，“不过我可以带你去看看。可能这边的菜单不太一样。你也饿了吧？我们去吃午饭。”

阿尔弗雷德高兴地大步走向餐厅。马修掏出他的终端，阿尔弗雷德看到终端上挂着一个小小的三角锥状的挂饰。“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德好奇地问。

“啊，这是我的一个朋友送我的，”马修捡起来，“设计很特别吧？据说是依照地球上的建筑仿造的。”

“这样啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我没见过诶。”

“是我的朋友自己做的。他是个建筑设计师，”马修说，“不知道你有没有听说过，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

阿尔弗雷德向前走的脚步忽然僵住。马修困惑地偏了一下头，只见阿尔弗雷德忽然以一种严肃的神情盯着他看了一会儿，看得马修有些发毛：“怎么了？”

“我想起来我在哪里见过你了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不是在星舰上。你记不记得在，嗯，”他想了想，“半年前，月球上，亚瑟·柯克兰的葬礼？”

马修愣了愣：“你怎么知道——？”

“我也在，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是你替弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦送的花吗？”

“对，弗朗西斯在临终前特意写信拜托我做的，所以我看到讣告就过去了。你认识柯克兰先生？”

“邻居兼朋友。他会帮我在我值班的时候照顾一下我家的植物这样的关系——？”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，“然后我每次回家都要被他嫌弃不会养植物。要我说那些绿藤其实不用怎么照料也可以活得不错。”

“真巧，”马修说，“我是在一次坐火星轻轨的时候认识弗朗西斯的。怎么说呢，我们聊了聊觉得还挺投缘的，就留了联系方式互相拜访。他人很不错。”

阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟·柯克兰那里听说过弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。亚瑟每次提起他都是一脸很不屑的样子，但他总是时不时拜托阿尔弗雷德跑腿给弗朗西斯寄点东西。有时候阿尔弗雷德也帮忙取一些弗朗西斯寄过来的珍本。阿尔弗雷德每次随口问起对方的时候，亚瑟会拿着拐杖敲了敲地面，“你怎么这么八卦年轻人！”于是阿尔弗雷德识趣地闭嘴，免得被这个脾气有一些古怪的老绅士一脚踢出去。原来亚瑟·柯克兰除了他以外也有朋友，阿尔弗雷德感到有点欣慰，不过他也不知道自己什么时候以亚瑟·柯克兰的朋友自称。也许是在他看到亚瑟读到了弗朗西斯的讣告后在房间里一个人抽好不容易才戒掉的烟的时候，感觉自己离这个独居的老绅士的内心世界又近了一些。

他本想再问些什么，但马修沉默了下来。阿尔弗雷德看到马修有些伤感的样子，猜想马修和弗朗西斯关系应当很好。即使他自己和亚瑟并不算是非常亲密，他也在亚瑟去世的时候感觉难过。他有些后悔自己提起了这个话题唤醒马修的悲伤情绪，想说点什么来安慰一下他：“不过，他们都年纪大了，我是说，嗯，人毕竟没有办法抵抗自然。”

他挠了挠头，觉得自己越解释越奇怪，如果是亚瑟在旁边的话他大概会说“你脑子没坏吧”。但他能够说什么呢？他作为飞行员，见过了不少人在太空中因为一时的失误送命。相比之下亚瑟和弗朗西斯都在地面上寿终正寝，似乎也没有什么可以抱怨的了。于是在他们走到餐厅门口的时候阿尔弗雷德趁机强行转移话题：“啊，餐厅到了！今天的菜单是什么呢？”

“我看看，”马修被他的打岔吸引了过去，他也开始研究菜单，“这个汉堡味道还不错。”

“太棒了，我最喜欢吃汉堡了！”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地点餐。马修点了一份蘑菇汤和鱼肉。说是肉，其实都是工厂里的人工合成蛋白质，只不过依照着不同味道和质感，还像是在地球上一样称呼的而已。但不知道为什么生命号的汉堡确实比前进号的好吃一些。阿尔弗雷德津津有味地啃着汉堡，马修则坐在他的对面用刀叉切着鱼肉。

“你怎么没有留在前进号？”马修问，“在那边应该更熟悉吧，毕竟实习过。”

“那当然是有原因的啦，”阿尔弗雷德边嚼汉堡边说。

“为什么？”

“因为你，”阿尔弗雷德说，“找一个合拍的搭档可不容易。之前带我的前辈都飞得太慢了。我的目标可是要超越记录，五年内成为高级侦察员。所以一个优秀的队友是非常重要的！”

马修困惑地抬起头看他。阿尔弗雷德一脸理所当然的样子，仿佛他说的是一些正常回答，比如觉得生命号的团队氛围更好，或者想要换个环境锻炼一下自己。就算说是据说这边餐厅比较好吃也可以。但阿尔弗雷德说自己要成为高级侦察员，还是在五年内。

“……正常来说五年内也就刚被评成中级没多久，”马修说，“你是认真的吗？”

历史上只有一个人做到了这件事。他在初级和中级都提前一年考得资格证，然后又正好在叛逃事件中立了大功，被破例提拔成了高级侦察员。不过马修也知道他后来的结局：在一次飞行事故中他因为氧气舱失压牺牲了。

“我可不是普通人，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我觉得你也不是。你的操作，还有瞄准的准头。我们可以创造历史的哥们。”

马修得承认，自己确实是不小心在学校里破过射击记录。他也暗自想过自己也许有可能晋升得会比一般人快一点——不过阿尔弗雷德的野心还是有点出乎他的意料。有野心是好事，但马修更希望能够稳妥地飞行：“有目标是好事，但过于激进就是鲁莽了。”

“只要心里有数就不是鲁莽了，”阿尔弗雷德站起来收盘子，“那么以后合作愉快啦，马修。”

马修感觉他的搭档会让他很头疼。


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

在火星基地附近执行了五个月的普通巡逻和护航任务之后，生命号开始了新一轮的外太空搜寻任务。

阿尔弗雷德已经和生命号磨合得相当好了，而他过于高调的性格也很快在所有人身上刷满存在感，直接导致有的人开始把马修看成阿尔弗雷德。马修非常无奈地承认，他很不巧地和这个自大狂长得过于相似，以至于他开始担心自己的名声是不是也会被阿尔弗雷德带跑到一个彻底相反的方向，毕竟除了长相之外他们也没有什么相似之处了。阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰自己的野心，在侦察的时候遇到未知状况总是偏向于采取更加积极的举动。而马修的飞行和侦察风格更加保守。本来上头也只是实验性地让这两个优秀的飞行员合作，心里也做好了他们处不来的准备。但没想到，两个人互相影响之下结果还不错。阿尔弗雷德在采取行动前马修会拉着他再评估一次结果，而马修也在阿尔弗雷德的带动下乐于偶尔使用更加积极的侦察方式。再加上两个人确实驾驶技术都非常突出，阿尔弗雷德总是很快想出最合理的战术，而马修具有着超乎常人的射击能力。两个人的功绩表上记录的击落或捕获的敌机数量遥遥领先。

但现在是休息时间，两个年轻人正窝在宿舍里联机打恐怖游戏。马修搞不太懂阿尔弗雷德明明害怕又想玩的心理，但吓一吓阿尔弗雷德，看阿尔弗雷德的反应非常有趣。而且也算是报复阿尔弗雷德平时给自己带来的麻烦。当马修琢磨着要不要撺掇阿尔弗雷德戴上VR眼镜然后再吓他的时候，终端忽然发出了警报声，AI立刻弹出全息投影通知他们赶紧去会议室开会。阿尔弗雷德不情愿地放下游戏手柄。他们两个人在白色短袖外套上了制服外套，然后迅速赶到了会议室。

“在附近的行星945736发现了叛逃者的踪迹，”他们都坐下来之后，参谋周星瑶立刻在会议室的屏幕上投影出探测无人机拍摄的行星表面。行星945736的大气中曾经具有很高的碳氮氧含量，拥有食物生产装置的话会是一个非常理想的定居点。马修看着那些图片，图片上显示地面有一些类似于建筑的结构。

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德插话，“那是停机坪吗？规模还挺大。看起来这里是有一定规模的据点。”

“没错，”周星瑶说，“停机坪能够让叛逃者有更好的起落条件，运输食品和能源。一般来说如果只是临时据点的话，他们不会费这个功夫来清理这么大的一片地面。所以我们判断这里至少曾经是一个长期的据点。”

“但侦察无人机没有探测到可疑的电磁波信号，而且这颗行星的碳资源也过低了，不适合人类定居。所以我们推测这里大概率是一个旧据点。”

“我们正在向上汇报，讨论是否需要派遣支援，”汉明舰长说，“但在那之前的指令是进行更近距离的调查。”

侦察无人机不能够太靠近这个行星，因为它没有足够的动力抵抗这颗行星的引力，一旦靠得太近就会坠毁，因此它只能进行远距离的探测，探测精度也大大降低。想要获得更准确的结果，只能靠侦察员亲自驾驶飞行器进行地面探测。在地面上可能有敌方的状况下，这个任务的危险程度不言而喻。

“这个计划是不是过于冒险，”引航员安娜·霍姆斯说，“万一叛逃者还在地面上呢？。”

“如果可以提前打探到是否有叛逃者，我们也可以和后来的支援制定逮捕计划，”阿尔弗雷德插嘴，“而且这里碳含量低，他们很可能已经前往别的星球了。”

“好吧，”安娜叹了口气，“我现在开始做飞行器探测仪扫描范围分析。希望他们没有太过高级的设备。”

“那么现在计划是这样，琼斯，威廉姆斯，你们两个开着隐形模式去。一定要注意自己的安全，预设是仍有叛逃者留在地面，”周星瑶参谋说，“生命号不能离行星太近，我们体积太大容易暴露。”

“飞得尽量低，但不要超过我设的警戒线，我已经传到你们的AI上了，”安娜·霍姆斯补充，“听指示就好。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修登上了各自的侦察机。隐形模式下，侦察机在一般的可见光探测中不会产生足够强的反射，但他们也要留意不能飞得过低，让地面的引擎声音探测仪听见他们。马修戴上耳机，他的AI界面弹了出来。

“熊五郎，进行起飞前检查。”

“是熊二郎啦，”AI用生气的语调说，“你什么时候才能记住我的名字呢？”

“啊抱歉抱歉，”马修说，“起飞检查、起飞检查。”

AI像人类一样叹了口气，然后开始执行起飞检查任务。面板指示灯依次闪着绿光，“没问题，你可以飞了，”AI说，“加油吧马修。”

“加油吧，”马修也跟着重复了一句。耳机里是引航员的指挥：“雪鸮，从五号门起飞。”马修开着侦察机到了五号门前进入了起飞舱。身后的门关上了，他等了一小会儿，舱门的灯从黄色变成绿色说明气压调整完毕。马修深吸了一口气，在舱门打开的时候拉起起落杆。他顺利地飞向了太空。

阿尔弗雷德已经在等他了，“今天起飞有点慢啊哥们。”

“不好意思。”

“别担心，”阿尔弗雷德说，“有我罩着你呢。”

他们一起飞向了行星945736。那是一颗深灰色的星星，他们按着领航员的指示从行星的背面向那片可疑的建筑靠近。AI尽职尽责地在面板上显示他们的飞行高度。这颗行星的引力有些大，马修调整着引擎马力，小心翼翼地向下降落。

“我已经到达预定高度，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我要打开扫描仪了。”

“收到。”

他们在可疑建筑的上空盘旋，等待扫描结果。阿尔弗雷德在耳机里骚扰马修：“你今天好像话不是很多。”

和你比起来谁都话少，马修想。他看着红外扫描的进度条，然后从机舱的窗户向外看。那片建筑孤零零地立在灰色星球上，巨大的停机坪和灰色屋顶几乎和周围的环境融在一起，让他想起他在还在飞行训练期时看过的月球。月球基地是人类最大的宇宙空间基地，高楼伫立，轨道在空中转着圈，看起来似乎是繁华的大城市。但马修只觉得那片灰色像是一片死寂。和他看过的地球的图片太不一样了

马修从弗朗西斯那了解地球。马修休假的时候会在商店里买好食材上弗朗西斯家里聊天，他们吃完饭会一起出门散步。弗朗西斯给他讲地球上的美丽建筑，说到激动的时候他会站起来手舞足蹈，一点都不像一个老人。弗朗西斯总是批评月球基地的建筑毫无人文气息，一切都以实用和效率为优先，没有用来“浪费”让人停下脚步的空间。火星基地还稍微好一些，毕竟技术更加先进，能够有余力加入小的设计。而地球，只有地球让他着迷。

“这个给你，”弗朗西斯说。他往马修手里塞了一个小小的四角锥形状的铁质雕塑。虽然小，但马修看到上面的雕刻非常细致，可以看到镂空的部分。

“这是什么？”马修问。

“这是按照地球上的建筑仿造的哦，”弗朗西斯说，“我之前在整理建筑图片的时候看到的，叫埃菲尔铁塔。我觉得还挺好看的，就仿造了一个小的模型。”然后弗朗西斯兴致勃勃地拿起终端给马修看图片，“你看，实物很漂亮吧。”

马修看到照片里，蓝天白云下的埃菲尔铁塔，塔下是绿色的公园，再远处是整齐的低矮楼房。还有黄昏下的埃菲尔铁塔，似乎闪着金光；还有夜晚的埃菲尔铁塔，楼房的灯火映着亮着光的铁塔。怪不得弗朗西斯这么喜欢艺术和建筑。

“真美啊，”马修说。

“还是你会欣赏，”弗朗西斯得意地说，“有的人只会拿着历史评头论足说是冷冰冰的铁块。”

“嘿兄弟，”耳机里阿尔弗雷德的声音打断了他的思绪，“你还有多久扫描完？”

马修瞥了一眼进度条，“还有5%。你扫完了吗？”

“还没，”耳机里阿尔弗雷德的声音伴着沙沙杂音。马修说：“你的通讯频道有问题吗？”

“没有啊——”阿尔弗雷德似乎有些困惑。这显然不太对劲，马修想，按道理这片区域的电磁还算稳定，不应该有这么大的通讯杂音。除非——有人在故意对他们实施电磁波干扰。阿尔弗雷德似乎也想到了这一个可能性：“托尼，来不及等扫描完了，你先给一个粗略的结果。”

还没等进度条跳到100%，马修和阿尔弗雷德就同时拉起起落杆开始爬升。几乎同时，两人的AI都发出了警报声：“探测到未知来源的导弹瞄准信号。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马修生日快乐！

**4**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

“我操——”阿尔弗雷德骂了一句脏话，“还真是说什么什么来。他们又是怎么发现的？”

“现在不是研究这个的时候！”阿尔弗雷德在快速爬升的时候竟然还有力气说话，马修不知该说什么，“快想怎么逃脱啊！”

“托尼，知道是什么类型的导弹吗？”

“是小型的空对空飞弹，”AI说，“无法确定型号。”

“他们从哪里搞到的导弹啊——”阿尔弗雷德说，“马修，以最大马力上升！”

这是一个危险的操作，但当下和导弹比速度的他们也顾不了这么多了。重力加速度压着马修的胸口，耳机里阿尔弗雷德也不说话了。他们只能伴着机舱里的各式警报声听见耳机里对方在微微喘气，然后从机舱的窗户看到对方和自己一样在努力地上升，确认对方至少还是神智清醒。幸好他们本来就在高处，导弹的射程也不算很大，在马修感觉自己快要吐出来之前AI终于说了一句锁定解除。

但他们还没来得及休息，马修就从机载雷达上看到两架旧型号的战斗机出现在他们身后。阿尔弗雷德和马修的是侦察机，和对方的火力比起来简直就是拿着菜刀去对付一个拿着手枪的人。

“这里是红隼，”阿尔弗雷德在耳机说，“我和雪鸮被两架战斗机盯上了，型号是G-3500。”

汉明舰长指挥，“甩开他们，生命号已经启动过来接应你们。如果有机会的话就击落。”

“不如把生命号的飞行器捕获系统打开，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们把它们引过来活捉。”

“你——”周星瑶参谋说，“太冒险了！”

“这个险值得冒，”阿尔弗雷德说，“反正我们也已经暴露了，等你们过来再进攻，整个基地也逃得差不多了。至少抓住这两个人的话还能套点情报。”

耳机里有窃窃私语的杂音，大概是指挥室里的人在讨论阿尔弗雷德的计划。马修承认阿尔弗雷德说得有道理。飞行器捕获系统能够通过发射高强度的电磁干扰引起浪涌电流，破坏飞机的敏感电子元器件，星舰便能够通过机械臂回收损坏的飞机。联合体到现在抓到的叛逃者屈指可数，如果能用这种方式活捉两个飞行员，那么这次行动也会从一次完全脸上无光的失败逆转成值得宣扬的胜利。高风险高回报，很有阿尔弗雷德的风格。

但让马修不爽的是，这个风险是自己的命和阿尔弗雷德的命。

“我懂了，”汉明舰长说，“我们会开启飞行器捕获系统。但同时我们也会准备好武器以防万一。要记得你们两个的命是最重要的。不要太冒险。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修在太空中开启了一场紧张的追击战：只不过以前一般都是他们追击别人，现在换成了被追击的对象。但侦察员本来就会遇到这样的风险，所以他们也受过很多躲避攻击的培训。马修在心里默念着在军校里学的几条宗旨：保持冷静、利用地形、出人意料、留意时机。

“我们分头行动，”阿尔弗雷德说，“一会儿见。”

“小心，一会儿见，”马修回应。他们默契地一左一右急转弯。后面的两架飞机反应稍微慢了一点，但也很快地分散开来一边追一个。他们不知道我们的母舰就在前面，马修想，只要撑到那里就好了。

他们毕竟是受过良好训练的飞行员——而且还是佼佼者。虽然侦察机没有战斗机轻、敏捷，也没有那么强大的火力，马修可以靠着技术弥补这个差距。他快速地改变航向、忽然俯冲或者爬升，让追击者不那么容易瞄准。操纵杆在他的手上仿佛有了生命，完全依从他的指令，飞机也机敏地随着马修的动作改变方向。但马修不能甩开敌方，必须保持一定距离，这给了对方许多攻击的机会。应该相信这个计划吗，马修想。即使他可以成功地把敌机引到陷阱，捕获系统才刚完成测试，搭载到星舰上，还没太多实战使用的经验和报告。万一在这架飞机上产生的电流不足以击穿电子设备？又或者电流过大直接把里面的飞行员也杀死了呢？又或者，最大的可能，在瞄准上出了什么差错——

不行，停下你的想法，你快要到了。马修看了眼指示屏，生命号躲在了一颗红色星球的后面，而搭载着攻击系统的战斗机也已经隐蔽好。他离到达捕获系统的攻击范围只有五十秒。

“生命号，这里是雪鸮，一架敌机在我身后，”马修在频道里说，“我即将进入捕获范围。”

“收到，一旦敌机进入我们就会开启电磁攻击。”

阿尔弗雷德刚拐了个弯就看到前面是碎石带，暗叫一声不好。不管是他自己撞上了，还是后面的敌机撞上了，他的计划都玩完。他开始祈祷马修那边会更顺利一些。但不管怎么样他们现在只能自己顾自己了，阿尔弗雷德腾出一只手拍了拍自己，然后继续专心飞行。碎石带不算密，托尼尽职尽责地提醒他注意闪避。幸好碎石分散了身后的飞行员的注意力，而且他也意识到在碎石带攻击不是一个好主意——万一飞弹击中碎石爆炸后反而伤到自己就得不偿失了。两个人当前的首要目标都是先冲出碎石带。

“冷静冷静冷静，”阿尔弗雷德自言自语，“两点钟方向——躲得漂亮！好，有一个在上面，”他轻轻往下推了一下操纵杆，“我真强！”

“专心一点，阿尔弗雷德，”AI提醒他。

“你别跟我闲聊，我正专心呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，“啊我操又有——怎么这么多碎石啊这里！我还有多久才能出去！”

“一分钟。”

阿尔弗雷德看了一眼雷达，身后的追击者技术还不错，阿尔弗雷德几乎没有放水，对方也没有被甩开。后面就是实打实地和他切磋了。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己手心有点出汗。

马修最后确认了一眼导航，然后猛地一拐。他身后的敌机根本没意识到自己掉进了一个陷阱，也跟着拐弯。巨大的星舰出现在他的眼前。马修看见敌机甚至来不及再攻击，抖了两下，引擎的光就熄灭了。敌机开始顺着惯性继续拐弯，在它撞上生命号前一只巨大的机械臂从星舰侧面伸了出来，迅速地抓住了它。马修悬着的心落了下来。他完成了任务，还完成得相当不错。但他只放松了一秒，心又立刻紧张了起来。

“干得漂亮，马修，从三号门降落。”

马修觉得自己心跳跳得很快，降落的时候手有一些发抖。确认安全之后他跳下飞机，立刻冲向指挥室：“阿尔弗雷德呢？”

阿尔弗雷德终于冲出了碎石带。身后的敌机再冲出碎石带的一瞬间，就抓住一切机会朝他攻击。阿尔弗雷德的航线难以预测，身后的敌机也没法锁定他，但对方胜在火力充足，只要有机会就发射一颗飞弹碰碰运气。不过在开阔的空间，避开飞弹容易得多。阿尔弗雷德甚至有些自我感觉良好。

“两点钟方向有碎石！”AI说。

阿尔弗雷德猛地向右倾斜。飞弹擦着他的机翼过去，没有打中他，却打中了碎石。阿尔弗雷德看到了爆炸的火光，在他反应过来之前，冲击波一下子掀翻了他的飞机。阿尔弗雷德感觉自己猛的被甩出去，又被安全带紧紧拽着。他有一些发懵，只知道自己在空中打了好几个滚，安全带勒得感觉自己要骨折了。

身后的敌机显然也没有料到这个状况，但他立刻上来抓紧机会继续补刀。阿尔弗雷德完全是凭本能地抓住操纵杆全力加速逃离。加速度压得非常难受，他怀疑自己真的骨折了。

“右边第二引擎出现故障，”AI说。

“哇不是吧这么倒霉——我现在离捕获范围还有多远？”他问。

“生命号就在你左前方的那颗红色行星后面，”AI说，“飞行时间大约三分钟。”

三分钟，阿尔弗雷德默默祈祷，然后开始倒计时。两分四十五秒，往左，两分二十二秒，向上，两分十三秒，又再向左——阿尔弗雷德不敢动作太大免得失去平衡，速度也大大减慢。许多子弹几乎擦着他过去。

“要不要反击？”AI问，“你有机会的。”

阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼反追踪导弹的发射键，“……我还能再撑一会儿。”

“拐弯！”

阿尔弗雷德用尽全力加速，然后把操纵杆往左一转。他转得太急了，红隼号转弯之后直接侧翻。阿尔弗雷德干脆就顺着惯性又翻了一圈，高速的旋转让他有点反胃。阿尔弗雷德在红隼号再次翻滚前稳住操纵杆，红隼号摇摆了几下终于摇摇晃晃地恢复了平衡。

“回收成功了，”AI说。耳机里传来塔台指挥降落的声音。肾上腺素褪去后，阿尔弗雷德感觉到浑身都疼，呼吸的时候胸口有刺痛感，头有一些发晕，视线也开始模糊了。他小心地操纵飞机降落，红隼号摇晃着落到了坚实的地面。阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，然后又疼得龇牙。

阿尔弗雷德打开了舱门，然后试图扶着操作台站了起来。他感觉自己像是晕船一样，脚下的地面有一些摇晃。正当他试探性地迈出脚步的时候，通向星舰内部的感应门打开了，一个人影匆匆地朝他跑了过来。阿尔弗雷德虽然看不大清楚，但他下意识地想：一定是马修过来了。

“阿尔弗雷德？你没事吧？”马修向他伸出了双手。

这是他失去意识前听到的最后一句话。


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候看见一片白花花的天花板。身上的疼痛已经没有那么强烈了，但视线还是有一些模糊。他偏过头，看见一个穿着白大褂的黝黑皮肤的人坐在床边给他调整注射液。他看见阿尔弗雷德醒了，说：“哟，你醒了，我还以为你还能再睡一会儿。”

“别逗我了，比斯沃斯医生，”阿尔弗雷德的视线逐渐恢复清晰，确认了在他旁边的就是随舰医生阿迪亚·比斯沃斯。

“你就作死吧，”比斯沃斯医生说，“肋骨和锁骨骨折了还承受那么大的加速度，能清醒到降落没在半路坠毁，等你能爬起来之后要记得去祈祷一下，”比他还话多的医生开始唠叨，“你把你搭档急的。马修在生命号都呆了五年了，这还是我第一次见到他这么着急，真是长见识了。”

他掏出听诊器，在听阿尔弗雷德心跳的时候终于安静了几秒，然后又摘下来，“伸出手来让我量一下血压。我听说那两个飞行员都被抓住了，有你的啊，阿尔弗雷德。”

“……谢谢？”

“你现在有哪里不舒服吗？”比斯沃斯医生问，“有没有哪里疼、或者眼花耳鸣之类的？”

“浑身都疼，”阿尔弗雷德说，“刚刚眼睛看不清楚，但现在好一些了。”

病床旁边的屏幕上自动弹出了测量的值，AI在综合所有测量数据之后得出了“建议静养”的结论。比斯沃斯医生确认了一下AI的结果之后对阿尔弗雷德说：“没事，除了骨折之外你一切都正常，视力模糊有可能是因为疲劳，既然你提到自己在恢复那就先观察一下。你就在这里呆几天看看有没有别的问题——不过你的伤好得倒是比普通人快得多，是你的基因还不错还是吃得比较好？不过今天你只能吃营养液了，真惨。希望你不介意草莓味，我们的仓库里只有这种了。”

“……”

“行啦，我去告诉舰长和你搭档你醒了，”医生终于决定放过阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，“你先自己躺会儿吧，他们等下会过来。”然后他哼着歌走出病房回自己办公室了。阿尔弗雷德终于开始享受这难得的清净。但没过多久他听见门外有急促的脚步声，来的人门都没敲就直接开了门。

是马修。他似乎是跑过来的，推开门的时候还微微喘着气。

“嘿马修，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我听说那两个飞行员被抓住了！”

“你是笨蛋吗！”

出乎阿尔弗雷德意料，马修看起来一点都不兴奋，他脸上一点笑意都没有，连声音都比平时大了一倍。

这个场面有点吓到阿尔弗雷德。马修脾气一直都很好，就算是阿尔弗雷德打游戏故意耍赖，或者因为睡过头忘记值日，马修都没对他发过脾气。他每次都只是一脸无奈地看着阿尔弗雷德，叹气，然后就随他去了。他也从来没见过马修对谁着急过，即使是第一年的实习生在保养飞机的时候犯了错，马修也会很耐心地亲自示范。所以他不是很好判断现在的马修是不是在生气——

但应该是在生气吧？

“……怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德有一些心虚。

“你为什么总是那么冲动呢？”马修说，“你差点就没命了！每次都去冒险然后要别人担心你！”

“我——”

“以前也是这样，要不是我拦着你你都不知道死多少回了，这次也是非得选一个最危险的！每次都是见到危险就立刻冲上去！你是觉得自己活得太长还是怎么回事！”

比斯沃斯医生听到病房里面有一些吵闹，探头进来：“诶，安静一点有助于病人恢复——”然后他看见平时一直都安静又有礼貌的马修瞪了他一眼，后背汗毛都竖起来了，“——没事，你骂吧，阿尔弗雷德比较皮实。”

然后他立刻出去并顺手关上了门。

你作为医生对病人的关心呢！阿尔弗雷德想说出口，但看见马修又气鼓鼓地瞪他，立刻乖巧闭嘴。这种时候看来只能道歉了，阿尔弗雷德在他的人际交往常识中找到了解决方案：“对不起。”

马修没说话。

“我错了马修我最棒的搭档快原谅我吧——”

在阿尔弗雷德企图开始死缠烂打的时候，汉明舰长走了进来。他完全没留意到这里的状况：“我听阿迪亚说你们都在这，正好，我来和你们说一下，那两个飞行员被分别锁在会议室里面了，上头正打算派人过来接走他们。你们两个是立下大功了。”

舰长拍了拍马修的肩膀表示鼓励。在舰长面前，马修平复了一点心情，阿尔弗雷德则抓紧机会努力向舰长使眼色让舰长救他。不幸的是舰长并没有读懂他的暗示：“哦，阿尔弗雷德你别挂记着工作，先安心休养，有什么进展我们会告诉你的。我先回去工作了。”

舰长前脚刚迈出病房门口，阿尔弗雷德又立刻说：“我错了，我替你指导实习生一个月……两个月？”他仔细打量马修的表情，“三个月？”

“……”实际上刚刚吼完阿尔弗雷德，马修的气就已经消了一大半。你能拿阿尔弗雷德怎么办呢，他想。阿尔弗雷德就是这样，莽撞，冲动，不考虑他人，但也不考虑自己。只希望他能在没遇上大的危险前长点教训。

“这不是什么你帮我看实习生就可以解决的问题，”马修说。

“那你还要什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德问。

马修叹了口气。

“我只要你记着，”马修说，“你的命很重要。”

马修终于放过了阿尔弗雷德，让他一个人待在病房。阿尔弗雷德有一些困了，决定听从医嘱躺下睡一会儿。但他一躺下就开始想他和马修刚刚的对话，脑子似乎又清醒了一些。他在床上滚了两下感觉没法立刻睡着，干脆就坐了起来，拿起终端和AI聊天：“喂，托尼，马修干嘛那么生气？”

“因为你主动地去做一些危险操作，差点弄死自己，”AI说，“你再这样下去会在资格审核的时候被怀疑有心理问题的。”

“我这不是好端端地活着嘛，”阿尔弗雷德说，“医生都说我的生命力顽强呢——而且我哪有经常冒险，之前一直都在出普通任务啊。”

“因为人类无法预测未来，”AI说，“对于有的人来说，关心的人遇到危险比自己遇到危险还要可怕。”

“那也不用生那么久的气啊，”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，“上学的时候不都说了有时候牺牲是不可避免的。”

“但下一句是，没有必要的牺牲是要尽量避免的。”

“托尼，你怎么也不站在我这一边！那即使我死了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我是为了抓到叛逃者不是吗？这不是我们的任务吗？”

“可能他认为有的事物的价值高于任务，”AI说，“和AI不一样，人类的价值观是很多元的。”

“听起来你很懂哲学。”

“我只是从人类身上学到了这些观点，”AI说，“医疗监控提醒你该睡觉了，阿尔弗雷德。”

“好吧，”见AI也不想和他聊天，阿尔弗雷德又躺下了。他把被子卷成一团然后抱住，“托尼，你说马修消气了吗？”

“我觉得他消气了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我不懂哲学，但我挺会读人的表情的，”AI说。

“那就好，”阿尔弗雷德刚说完就打了个哈欠。可能是药终于开始起作用了，阿尔弗雷德想，今天真是漫长又惊险，然后他昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 中文可能看不太出来，阿迪亚·比斯沃斯是一个印度名字：Aditya Biswas
> 
> 科技树：AI识别微表情的准确率比人类高，所以AI说自己挺会读人的表情


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

阿尔弗雷德被勒令在星舰上休养，在医生同意前都不能飞行。尽管医生打包票说他恢复得极快，“很快就可以再次开你心爱的小飞机上天”，但阿尔弗雷德还是要郁闷地在病床躺好几天。他打开工作用的终端，看到自己的状态栏用红色字写着“病假中”。工作邮箱难得的安静，即使是几封抄送他的邮件也是一些没有重要内容的公告。他研究了一下餐厅的本周菜单，然后百无聊赖地打开了很久没用的私人终端，把所有订阅邮件都读了一遍。

这时候有人敲门。阿尔弗雷德看到马修走了进来，吓得立刻坐了起来。

“我把你的游戏机拿过来了，”马修说，“一个人静养应该很无聊吧。”

马修的声音一如既往的轻柔，仿佛昨天吼他的那个人不是马修，是什么长得一模一样的兄弟或是马修的里人格。那这说明马修现在应该没有生气了吧……？阿尔弗雷德小心地试图从马修的表情中揣摩：马修嘴角像是平时一样微微向上，眼镜挡不住特别的紫色眼睛，像是宝石一样闪闪发光。但马修似乎昨晚睡得不太好，眼睛下面有淡淡的灰色。他发现马修的金发平时看起来和他自己的差不多，但在病房的光线下变得有些淡。

“……我脸上有什么东西吗？”马修问。

阿尔弗雷德这才想起来他开头想干什么：“你——没在生气了吧？”

原来阿尔弗雷德神经兮兮地盯着他看了半天是因为这个。马修没想到阿尔弗雷德竟然还惦记着他昨天发火的事：“没有。我昨天吓到你了？抱歉。”

“没有，我才该抱歉——我不应该随便拿我们两个人的命冒险。”

“我接受。”

“那我们之间没有问题了？”

“没有了。”

“太好了——”阿尔弗雷德说，“我饿了，你有没有带什么吃的给我？”

马修叹了口气，“就知道你会这么说。”他从口袋里掏出一小瓶枫糖酸奶，“医生叫你最近吃流食。”

阿尔弗雷德瘪了瘪嘴，他想吃巧克力味的，但有总比没有好。他接过马修递过来的勺子。酸奶没有他平时吃的那么甜，带着淡淡的甘苦味。他以前一点都搞不懂为什么马修那么执着于枫糖的味道，但在吃过甜到齁的草莓味营养液之后，他觉得马修给他带来的简直是世间第一美味。他几口就吃完酸奶，还有些意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

马修看到阿尔弗雷德一脸满足的样子轻声笑了。阿尔弗雷德即使穿上制服也不大像已经入伍多年的军人，穿着便服的时候简直就是一个普通的大学生，满溢着没有被社会打磨过的孩子气可能这就是为什么马修总是信任他，羡慕他，原谅他，尽管阿尔弗雷德经常干一些让人觉得他是一个令人讨厌的混蛋或自大狂的事。

“好吃，”阿尔弗雷德说，“下次给我带冰淇淋吧，我要巧克力味的。”

“等你好了再吃。”

“那陪我玩游戏吧！”

“我要回去工作了，”马修站了起来。

“满足一下伤员的愿望嘛——”阿尔弗雷德说，“反正我躺着的时候你也只能带实习生。”

“不要小瞧这个工作哦，你刚实习结束没几年，”马修说，“而且明明是你自己搞得自己没法飞的。”

“反正实习生都喜欢你不喜欢我，那个棕色头发的女孩子就老是跟着你。”

“你先自我反省一下吧，她有名字的。她叫莫娜·艾瑞克森，”马修说，“而且他们明明更注意你啊。每次你带训练他们都可开心了。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德眼睛亮了一下，然后他看了一眼表，“你的午休时间还没结束，就像这样陪我聊一下天吧。我一个人真的要憋疯了。”

“先说好，不谈工作。”

阿尔弗雷德企图从马修这里套到叛逃者的最新情况的计划被马修迅速地识破。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼：“为什么，我想听。”

“因为你是个伤员，”马修说，“老想着工作的事情不利于恢复。”

现在马修也搬出伤员这一套了。阿尔弗雷德发现自己挖了坑给自己跳。他挪了挪屁股，靠在了床边的墙上，“不聊工作那就——聊休假吧！”阿尔弗雷德说，“下次休假来月球玩怎么样？你可以住我家。我们还可以去地球遗迹和空间站。”

对于他们这些一出差就好几个月的人来说这20天带薪休假是很好的休息方式。阿尔弗雷德通常会先在家睡上十天，然后背上背包去某处旅行——虽然各处的空间基地都长得差不多。地球一直在他的“愿望清单”上，但最近才开通了普通旅行路线。

“好啊，我还没去过地球呢，”马修说。

“我也没去过，”阿尔弗雷德说，“很多都是听亚瑟说的。每次我记错什么细节他就嘲笑我是‘历史发明家’。我明明懂很多的！”

“从电影里看来的历史不是历史，阿尔弗雷德。”

“为什么，他们不是按照历史拍的吗？”

比斯沃斯医生进来打断了他们。他看见马修之后他也像阿尔弗雷德一样吓了一跳。但他在发现马修看起来似乎心情很不错之后，很快就恢复了往常的样子：“噢，嘿，马修你也在！来探望搭档吗？你们感情真好。当医生就挺无聊的，和我搭档的都是AI，他们的段子都特别冷——”

“医生，”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“你有什么事吗？”

比斯沃斯医生这才想起来自己忘记了正事，“只是过来看看你。不过看你有说有笑的应该没什么大问题。年轻真好啊，体力什么的都恢复得比较快。”

“你也还年轻啦，医生，”马修说。

“这话听着就让人舒心，” 比斯沃斯医生边给阿尔弗雷德测量心跳血压边说，“阿尔弗雷德，你什么时候才能像马修一样会说话？”

“我也会的！”阿尔弗雷德抗议。

“这个笑话倒挺好笑的，我让AI 记一下，”医生拿出一支注射针管，“伸出手臂，阿尔弗雷德。这是能够帮助伤口修复的药物。不过打完之后你会觉得困。多睡觉。”

阿尔弗雷德乖乖地伸出结实的手臂。比斯沃斯医生在他手臂上涂了点消毒液，然后把那管透明的液体注射进去，拔出针管，再涂了点液体创可贴。

“好啦，不打扰你们两个了，你们两个慢慢聊吧，”比斯沃斯医生说完就出去了。

比斯沃斯医生一关上门，阿尔弗雷德就说：“他真的是个很好的人，就是话真的很多。”

“你知道我平时的感受了吧，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我发誓我绝对比他话少！”

他们两个哈哈大笑。阿尔弗雷德绘声绘色地给马修说月球上的生活，他的小公寓，他待过的军校，亚瑟养的花，每天可以看见黑暗宇宙背景下的蓝色地球。然后他打了个哈欠。

“睡吧，”马修说，“多睡一点有助于伤口恢复。你平时也挺能睡的。”

“我还没聊够，” 他在缠着马修陪他玩这件事上非常有心得。但实际上阿尔弗雷德困得眼皮打架。马修给他整了整枕头，“睡吧，我先不走。”

阿尔弗雷德乖乖躺下但还是不愿意闭嘴：“下下次休假我想去火星。我能去你家住吗？你家是什么样子的？”

“没什么特别的，非常普通——”

“说吧！这样我就可以计划休假了！”

马修没法拒绝，于是讲起那颗红色的星球，稀薄的云，偶尔的沙尘暴。马修在火星上有一间公寓，他没有亲人住在火星上，周围的邻居他也不熟，还没生命号上的同事们亲切。他在火星上唯一亲近的朋友，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，也已经不在这个世界上了。

马修回过神来，他发现房间非常安静。阿尔弗雷德并没有接上他的沉默。他睡着了。

“晚安，”马修理了理他的被子，轻声说。然后他轻轻地关上了房门。


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**2592** **年，行星** **945736**

阿尔弗雷德没过几天就强行下了床，像是没事人一样要求回到工作岗位。尽管比斯沃斯医生认为阿尔弗雷德的状态可以进行较为轻松的飞行任务，汉明舰长还是没给他上飞机的机会，只给他安排了一些不太累的活——换言之，就是训练实习生、写文书、写档案等阿尔弗雷德最不喜欢的任务。但由于舰长威胁他说如果他不干就必须再回去休息还要重新做一次体检和心理测评，阿尔弗雷德只能乖乖认命。

在阿尔弗雷德休息的这几天，生命号飞向了行星945736，停留在了轨道上。生命号在等待着另一艘星舰，希望号，跃迁来接走两个叛逃飞行员。在这之前，他们决定要先派人到行星上，进行搜寻和排查。毫无意外的，马修也被编入了搜寻队伍中。

“为什么你可以去地面，”阿尔弗雷德躺在马修宿舍的床上，“我也想去。”

“毕竟你受伤了啊，”马修说，“还有，进别人房间能不能先敲门？”

“那你没锁啊——我都已经好了！”

“是啊，跟你肋骨上的那些裂缝说吧，”马修坐在了床的边上，“不要老是让人担心啊。”

“明明是你操心太多，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我真的没事！我可以现在给你表演一个引体向上——”他看到马修一脸惊恐，立刻说，“没有，我跟你开玩笑的！真的！”

“那就好，”马修打了个哈欠，“我得睡了。明天要一大早起来准备。”

“我和你一起去！”

“你能起得来吗？”马修说，“比值日还要早。”

“不要小看我的行动力。”

没想到第二天的早上阿尔弗雷德真的也爬起来了。他来目送着马修和其他人登上运输舰。马修抱着在地面行走时的特殊服装，那是非常亮眼的橙色，耐磨、保暖，能够供给氧气。马修看到阿尔弗雷德带着羡慕的神情，都快走到运输舰上了，又退了回来。

“你今天要做什么？”

“给坏了的引擎写报告，”阿尔弗雷德说，“再不交上去的话维修部的人再也不想帮我修理了。”

马修笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“写份报告对你来说只是小事一桩啦。”

“比起写报告我还是更想去地面。”

“我一会儿就回来，”马修说，“到时候见。”

阿尔弗雷德看着马修登上了运输舰，然后运输舰起飞，才恋恋不舍地回到指挥室。汉明舰长看见他进来之后立马喊住他：“明天希望号就会过来，在那之前，追击你的飞行员说他想认识你。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下。这怎么想都不太像正常人的脑回路，但这很符合阿尔弗雷德不想写报告的心意，于是他毫不犹豫地同意了这个请求。汉明舰长带着他走到了关押飞行员的会议室。在让阿尔弗雷德进去前，他说：“首先，这不是一次正式审问，我们星舰上没有人获得正式审问的授权。所以不需要纠结于形式。其次，这个戴上，”他在阿尔弗雷德的制服徽章上别了一个针形摄像机，再塞给阿尔弗雷德一个耳机，“全程录音录像。有什么问题我们会和你联系。”

阿尔弗雷德推开了会议室的门走了进去。那个飞行员坐在桌子的一侧，抬起头仔细端详阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德像是当他不存在一样，径直走到了他对面的位置。他舒服地坐了下来，翘着二郎腿，这才正眼看向那个飞行员。他有着深色皮肤和灰白色的短发，脸上是饱经风霜的沟壑。

“你叫什么名字？”阿尔弗雷德问，“总得有个称呼吧。”

对方并不说话，视线撇到了一边。

“你飞得挺不错。”

“谢谢，比不过你，”对方终于回答，“不然我们也不会有机会对话了。”

“那你为什么要同意这场谈话呢？”

“你又是为什么愿意过来呢？”对方说，“当然是因为好奇了。想不到会在这里见到你——不过也没什么奇怪的。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德想了想，但实在想不起来对方是谁，“你认识我？”

“你不记得我倒是挺正常，和你不一样，我没太多存在感。”

既然这么说的话，阿尔弗雷德想了想，是军校里认识的吗？毕竟自己从入学开始就时常被通报点名批评。那么他有很大概率和自己的年龄差不会超过四岁。但对方看起来非常的……苍老。在这个年代，大部分人都有微量的基因改造，即使五六十岁的人看起来也和二十多岁一个样子。但对方斑白的头发很明显是自然褪色，黑色皮肤上有深深的皱纹。是宇宙深处的射线？还是单纯的生存压力？

“好吧，既然你不愿意说，那我们聊点别的，”阿尔弗雷德问，“以你的驾驶水平，留在舰队的话很有前途。为什么叛逃呢？”

阿尔弗雷德本来以为对方也打算用沉默回答这个问题，但没想到他开口了：“为了自由。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得这句话他好像在哪听过。是以前看过的电影吗？不，似乎还要更久：“你说的自由是指什么？”

“我不想解释。”

“那既然你什么都不想告诉我，为什么要求见我？”

“我只是有些礼物准备给了你们，觉得让你来转交挺有意思。”

马修和其他人一起踏上行星945736，发现这颗星球的引力和星舰上的人工引力差不多，还有氧气。这给了他一点亲切感。初步的扫描结果没有发现地面上有任何活物，估计叛逃者们都已经乘着小型的运载舰，带着重要的物资逃走了。他们分成两人小组进行搜寻，希望能够获得一些有用的线索。实习生莫娜·艾瑞克森非常积极地拉上了他，马修只能无奈地跟着她走。他们负责搜寻建筑高层。

虽然落到地面上的人不少，但在巨大的基地里，他们没走多远就看不见别的小组了。莫娜是一个个子不高的棕发女孩，脸上有一些雀斑，显得她年龄看起来比真实年龄还要小。她乖巧地跟在马修后面，也不怎么说话，看起来似乎有些心事。

“莫娜，”马修虽然时常抱怨阿尔弗雷德话太多，但当搭档安静下来的时候他又有些不太习惯，于是他开始向莫娜搭话，“最近的实习内容你觉得怎么样？你觉得有什么地方需要我讲得再仔细一些吗？”

“还挺不错，”莫娜回答得有些心不在焉。

他们顺着楼梯到了建筑的顶部。马修端着枪，小心地打开了天台上的门。他举着枪用标准的潜行姿势小步地往前走，在天台上转了一圈。天台上除了能源装置什么都没有。实际上马修对在天台上找到线索也并不抱太大希望。

“你有发现什么吗，莫娜？”马修说，“没有的话我们就下楼吧。”

马修回头，倒吸一口冷气：他看见莫娜就站在了天台的门的前面，双手举着枪对着他。平时看起来有些安静拘谨的女孩一下子变了，她直直地盯着马修，眼神冷酷。黑洞洞的枪口让马修的大脑迅速敲响警钟：不知道发生了什么，自己的枪还在手上，但举枪没有对方快。这种时候要先拖住对方。

“你想做什么？”马修问。

“把枪放到地上，加拿大，”莫娜说。

“你在说什么？”马修有些困惑。加拿大，这个名字有些熟悉——对了，是一个地球上的国家。但她为什么用这个名字称呼我？

而且为什么听到这个名字的时候，隐约觉得有点熟悉、怀念，还有悲伤？

马修举起双手，然后慢慢蹲下，把手中的枪放到了地上。莫娜的枪口一直对着他，他也不好有什么别的动作。他只能努力冷静下来和莫娜对话：“你还好吗？加拿大是一个曾经存在的国家吧。你在说什么？”

“你还没有想起来吗，马修·威廉姆斯？”莫娜说，“你是加拿大的国家意识体。”

加拿大。国家意识体。

马修低声念着这两个陌生的名词。似乎有什么被压抑在底层的记忆在努力翻涌上来。

“国家意识体，是类似于人类的国家化身，”莫娜看见马修似乎没有反应过来，给他解释，“你有没有发现自己是受了伤特别容易恢复的体质？这是你们的一种特殊能力。”

是的，小的伤口甚至还来不及发现就愈合了，只有一道浅浅的痕迹证明它存在过。只不过马修从来没有把它当回事——在基因工程下人们衰老的速度都减慢了，有一些异于常人的特质又有什么奇怪的呢？

“你说我是国家意识体，”马修说，“你有证据吗？而且现在已经没有国家可言了。我为什么还存在？”

莫娜轻声笑了，“因为遗忘需要时间。你还是很让人难忘的嘛，加拿大。”

**春天的绣球花。夏天的烟火。秋天的红枫叶。冬天结了一层冰的湖泊。**

“那你是谁？”马修问，“你又怎么知道——”

“我本来是叛逃者派来策反你的，”莫娜说，“他们对你的再生能力很感兴趣。但我的目的不是这个。”

**融化的冰川。上涨的海面。永不停止的暴雨。**

“你在说什么——”

“你不应该存在，”莫娜说，“你的能力是从人类的信仰中窃取来的。你获得了漫长的生命，但你给人类带来的东西却远远比不上它的价值。”

“所以……你打算杀了我？”马修说，“这是一种报复吗？”

“没错。据说最强盛的时候，国家意识体连打碎的心脏都可以轻松修复。但现在你已经没有土地和人民了，希望我运气能好一些。”

脚下忽然传来巨大的爆炸声，地面开始晃动。马修没有时间思考到底发生了什么，立刻趁机蹲下捡起自己手上的枪，就势往旁边一滚。莫娜下意识地朝他开枪，但因为地面在晃动，她无法瞄准。马修抓紧机会，在摇晃中快速地冲向莫娜，一把抓住莫娜的手腕一扭，莫娜的手枪就掉到地上。莫娜反应很快，抬起膝盖踢马修的腹部。马修松手往一旁闪躲，左手抓住莫娜的右手手腕，右手抓住了莫娜的手肘，两手配合一旋，再伸腿一绊，莫娜失去平衡摔倒在地。马修立刻一条腿跪在了莫娜的腰上，一只手紧紧摁着莫娜的手肘，另一只手举着枪对着莫娜的太阳穴。

“你要杀我吗？”莫娜的语调并没有任何惊慌。

马修明明处于优势，但他反倒像是被威胁的那个人，举枪的手微微颤抖。脚下的地面依旧在晃动，通往天台的门已经冒出了巨大的浓烟。远处的停机坪边上的仓库熊熊燃烧着，火焰跳动，烟直直地往上窜。

**火光。**

**着火的白宫。国会大厦。**

**“怎么，你要杀了我吗？”**

**一双像地球的天空一样蓝的蓝眼睛在盯着他看，眼里满是痛苦和愤怒。**

**他为什么会有那样的表情？**

**——因为我在他的首都放了一把火。**

**心脏。**

**那种感觉很疼。先是持续的灼烧的刺痛，如果能够疼到昏过去反而是万幸。然后是持续不断的抽搐，撞得胸膛发闷喘不过气。**

**阿尔弗雷德。**

**“你杀不了我的，马修。”**

“不，我不会这样做，”马修低声说，“这没有意义。”

“你以为化身成普通人就可以忘记掉你手上的鲜血吗？你以为不杀我你就赎罪了吗？”莫娜说，“你们助长了战争、混乱、不平等。你们带来了死亡却无动于衷。你们是永生的恶魔——”

**阿尔弗雷德倒在地上，他的脸上不知道是泥土还是血，很可能都有。马修跪在他身上，压着阿尔弗雷德不能动弹。其实这并没有必要——即使马修松开阿尔弗雷德，他也疼得爬不起来。**

**马修拿着旧式的手枪，指着阿尔弗雷德的胸口。**

**“如果这样可以解气，你就开枪好了，”阿尔弗雷德用毫不在乎的语气说，“这可能还能让我更舒服点。”**

**这让马修更加生气：“这是为了死在约克的人！”**

**远处有女人和孩子的尖叫，烟尘的味道四处弥漫。马修的手颤抖得几乎没法扣动扳机。**

**但这反而惹恼了阿尔弗雷德。**

**“那你动手啊！”阿尔弗雷德，他的兄弟，美国人，扯着马修的衣领把他拉得离自己更近，几乎是在他耳边喊，“你不是恨我吗！来报复我啊！为了你自己开枪啊加拿大！”**

“不是这样的，”马修喃喃。

“——神指引我来消灭你，”莫娜继续说。

“不是这样的！”马修吼着说出了这句话。

阿尔弗雷德的询问被耳机里的声音打断。“地面刚刚汇报说叛逃者基地发生了爆炸，”是周星瑶的声音，“所有的建筑都在冒烟，部分建筑开始倒塌。”

对方看到阿尔弗雷德的神情变了，轻蔑地笑了一声，“怎么样，是不错的礼物吧？”

“这个规模的爆炸，是一早就安排好的炸药，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不是临时安排好的……你们平时就在基地放这么多炸药？”

还是说，一直抱着被人发现之后就同归于尽的想法？

阿尔弗雷德猛地站了起来。对方仰着头看他，满脸都是带着嘲讽的笑意。阿尔弗雷德死死地盯着他的眼睛，那是一双深黑色的眼睛，黑得像是望不见底的深渊。阿尔弗雷德的心跳跳得很快。他不敢去想现在行星上发生着什么。他一只右手就抓起了对方的领子，把他拽了起来：“这就是你想要的吗？嘲讽我们？用命换命？”

“是啊，”对方说，“这是我唯一剩下可以和你们对抗的东西了：监听监控，必须服从的命令，一不小心就会消失的亲人。你真的什么都没意识到吗，琼斯？”

“现在是非常时期……而且，很多人都是无辜的！”

“你不懂在非常时期时失去尊严的人。你很幸运，你不用牺牲你的尊严，”对方说，“但维护这个秩序的人都不是无辜的。”

阿尔弗雷德的手抓得更紧了。他举起左手只想狠狠打对方一拳，但对方只是发出了讽刺的大笑，然后脸色忽然一变，泡沫从嘴角流出，然后头一歪，就再也没有动作了。阿尔弗雷德一下松了手，对方跌坐到椅子上。比斯沃斯医生和周星瑶参谋冲了进来。医生拎着医药箱，伸手摸了摸对方的脉搏，然后摇了摇头。

周星瑶站在阿尔弗雷德旁边：“你还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德狠狠地踢了自己的椅子一脚，椅子翻到在地。他意识到房间里另外两个活着的人都在盯着他看，于是他深吸了一口气，努力让自己冷静下来。不行，现在不是发脾气的时候，他还有更重要的事情要关心。

“现在地面上怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德说，“还有别的消息吗？”

“我们正在组织救援队，他们在准备出发了。”

“我想要负责领航。”

“不行，你现在的状态没法飞行。”

“我可以，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我冷静下来了。我的身体状态可以飞行。而且现在舰队上的战斗力一大半都在地面上吧？多一个有经验的人支援不好吗？”

周星瑶沉默了三秒钟，“我向舰长汇报一下。”她拿起终端联系指挥室，过了一会儿说：“他批准了。”

“红隼号还在维修，我去开训练机。”

“训练机的停机坪还没开，你……能开雪鸮号吗？”周星瑶问，“如果你不知道启动代码的话我可以给你特殊权限。”

“……不用，我知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，“没问题。我可以的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 本文出现任何世界观并不代表作者赞同该观点。
> 
> 2\. 被烧毁的国会大厦、白宫，约克：指1812战争。以下摘自维基百科：
> 
> 1813年4月27日，美军进攻上加拿大首府约克（今多伦多），放火烧毁了议会和众多民房，导致很多平民在寒冬中露宿街头。在指挥官的纵容下，美军士兵还抢劫了大量平民和公共的财物。1814年8月24日，英国人为报复美国人对约克（今多伦多）的焚烧行为，纵火焚烧了华盛顿特区（包括白宫）。
> 
> 3\. 艾瑞克森的姓氏来源：红胡子艾瑞克曾在纽芬兰岛的兰塞奥兹牧草地建立短暂的居住点，并且他发现和命名了格陵兰岛。而他的儿子莱夫·艾瑞克森（Leifr Eiriksson）被认为是第一个发现北美洲的人（不算格陵兰），并在今天的纽芬兰岛建立了诺尔斯人的聚落（Vinland）。艾瑞克森（Eiriksson）便是艾瑞克（Erik）之子的意思。


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**2592** **年，行星** **945736**

阿尔弗雷德飞奔到停机坪。雪鸮号静静地停在那里。他打开舱门坐了进去，不知道为什么有些心神不宁。如果把雪鸮号哪里弄坏了的话，马修回来大概会直接杀了他吧。他输入了马修的密码，系统自动开机。

“是你啊，阿尔弗雷德。马修呢？”AI说。

“啊……”阿尔弗雷德不知道该怎么回答，“别担心。我现在去找他。”

他感觉自己的心跳从来没有跳得那么快过，额头也一跳一跳的疼。等AI进行起飞前检查的时间从未那么漫长。他伸手摸了摸操纵杆——上面仿佛还有马修的手心的温度。

**“有没有人看到马修·威廉姆斯？”他在战地医院里面走来走去，“加拿大第三步兵师？”**

**周围没有人有时间理他。这是另外一个战场，只不过战斗的对象不是德国人，而是死神。医生护士都几乎是小跑着。阿尔弗雷德好不容易才拦住了一个护士。**

**“不好意思，这里有没有一个加拿大人？金发，紫色的眼睛？”**

**“不好意思，我没有印象……不好意思，请让我过去。”**

等等，阿尔弗雷德回过神来。这是“闪回”吗？他一向不怎么相信怪力乱神，但他下意识怀疑自己被什么奇怪的东西附身了。

“可以起飞了，”AI打断了他，“要找到他噢。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默地戴上耳机，然后拉起操纵杆。每一架飞机操纵起来的手感都不一样，换飞机的时候往往需要适应一下。但阿尔弗雷德的起飞非常顺利，仿佛就是在操纵红隼号一般。刚刚到底是怎么回事？不，他摇了摇头，现在不是考虑个人问题的时候。

“雪鸮号起飞，”他在耳机里汇报。

“收到。请跟随导航飞行。你的任务是寻找合适降落的地点。”

阿尔弗雷德飞向了行星的地面。他在上空盘旋着，他低头看着地上，四处都是火和浓烟。

**“不要小看英国人，英国人是很顽强的。”**

**亚瑟·柯克兰比以前还要消瘦。他看起来很累，眼睛下面一圈青色。但这并没有什么令人惊讶的，去看看伦敦、南安普顿、贝尔法斯特就知道了。**

**“真的？你看起来好几天没睡了。”**

**“还是讨论作战方案吧。** **D-Day的时候你打算去哪？奥马哈还是犹他？”**

**“奥马哈。马修会去朱诺。别一脸沮丧的，有我们来帮你啊！”**

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣神。不知道为什么他今天看什么都觉得好像在哪里见过，这种既视感让他有些后背发毛。不行，现在没有时间纠结自己的异常，他必须赶紧给队友找到降落地点。

“在坐标37-52有一片平地没有被爆炸波及，”阿尔弗雷德在通讯频道说，“扫描仪显示地面可以降落。我现在开始尝试降落。”

“批准。注意安全。”

“我们要降落了，熊二郎，”阿尔弗雷德对AI说。

“要小心啊，”AI提醒他。阿尔弗雷德觉得马修的AI熊二郎比起托尼更加温柔一些——就像马修一样。他放下起落杆，在接触地面的一瞬间飞机猛得一震，然后阿尔弗雷德滑行了一小段距离，安全地停了下来。地面没有下陷。

他在耳机里说：“确认安全。”

“你的任务完成了。原地待命。”

“我想去参与救援，”阿尔弗雷德有些着急，“让我去吧！”

“你可以吗？你的伤还没完全好。”

“没问题的。”总比原地等待要好。他开始祈祷。

**我们信仰上帝。**

身后的运输机也跟着降落。阿尔弗雷德等待着耳机里的指令。也许是祈祷有作用了，舰长同意了他的请求。他换上了地面作战的制服下了飞机，跑向了救援的现场指挥官。

“阿尔弗雷德，你跟着玛格丽特的队伍去搜那栋楼，”指挥官指了指旁边一个身材娇小许多的人。他们都带着面罩，阿尔弗雷德透过面罩的正面认出来那是医疗队的玛格丽特·泰勒。他点了点头，跟在了她的小队后面。

那与其说是一栋楼，不如说是一片废墟，爆炸产生的高温让楼梯结构垮塌。火焰倒是灭了许多，烟一直往上冒。玛格丽特迅速地给每个人划分了搜索区域，然后他们就带着生命探测仪分散开来。阿尔弗雷德拿起生命探测仪靠近那片废墟。他刚靠近，手上的探测仪就哔哔响了起来，屏幕上显示了生命信号的朝向。阿尔弗雷德顺着探测仪的方向走去，因为越来越靠近生命源，手上的探测仪声音愈发得响。

阿尔弗雷德看到地上掉了一把枪。他捡了起来，看了一眼编号，是马修的。他的内心咯噔响了一下。他小心地移开了几块碎砖，看见下面似乎埋着什么橙色的东西。他立刻小心地挪开了压在那人身上的砖，然后他用自己的制服擦了擦面罩上的灰尘。

马修双眼紧闭，额头上的血沾到了面罩上。阿尔弗雷德呆住了。

**马修蜷缩在地面上，一只手紧紧捂着自己的胸口——那是心脏的位置。约克的火焰在灼烧着他。阿尔弗雷德捡起了掉在一旁的枪，自己收了起来。马修脸上有几道擦伤，有的渗出了血珠。**

**“你好像又长大了一点。”**

**“怎么，你感觉到威胁了吗？”马修说，“你终于决心让我消失了吗？”**

**“那是因为你站错了队伍。”**

**“所以对于你来说，我的感觉无所谓了？”**

**“那是你自己选的！”阿尔弗雷德说，“倒是你没有考虑我的感受吧，总是英国英国的——把他留在美洲有什么好处！”**

**“你觉得没了他我就会听你的吗？做你的梦去吧，我会恨你一辈子。”**

**“那就恨我吧。”**

**他站在一旁看着马修疼到失去意识。** 不，他不会这样做。毕竟马修对他来说是特别的、唯一的——

“玛格丽特！”阿尔弗雷德大喊，“这里有人！”

在稍远处搜寻的玛格丽特跑了过来。阿尔弗雷德手足无措地看着她蹲下来查看马修制服上显示的生命体征。

“阿尔弗雷德，他还活着，”玛格丽特说，“别担心，我们可以救他。”

**“没事的，阿尔弗雷德，他还活着，”医生说，“你知道的……没有什么可以杀死你们。”**

**阿尔弗雷德坐在马修的床边。马修处于半梦半醒的状态：他没有睁开眼，但眉头因为痛苦紧紧皱着。他的手仍旧紧紧抓住自己心脏的位置。那是什么感觉呢？**

**“疼……帮帮我……”马修迷迷糊糊地向他祈求，“拜托了……”**

**我也不想的，我没有办法控制人类的行动。这都是亚瑟的错。是他把我们所有人牵涉进来。**

**“走吧，阿尔弗雷德，你没有什么可以帮他的了，”医生对他说，“把他留给英国人吧。”**

“阿尔弗雷德？”玛格丽特问，“你还好吗？来搭把手。”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德回过神来，“好的，我要怎么做？”

“清理周围的石块，我确认一下他有没有严重的骨折。然后我们一起把他抬出来。”

阿尔弗雷德听从了玛格丽特的指挥。幸好马修埋在很浅的位置，身上没有大块的石板。阿尔弗雷德和玛格丽特一起小心地把马修移到了担架上。玛格丽特拍了拍马修的肩膀，但马修没有反应。大概是看到阿尔弗雷德有些沉默，玛格丽特鼓励阿尔弗雷德：“没事的，阿尔弗雷德。我们会立刻送他去治疗。你帮了他。你做得很好。”

**“没事的，阿尔弗雷德，”马修在电话里说，“我会帮你。我会开放我的机场。不要慌。我现在过来，我会在你身边。”**

担架上的马修动了动。跪在一旁的阿尔弗雷德注意到了。他低下头仔细透过面罩看马修的样子。马修微微睁开了眼，他的眼珠动了动，看见阿尔弗雷德之后，眼睛稍稍睁大了一些。他动了动手指，阿尔弗雷德伸出手握住了他的手，然后感觉马修在他的手心上轻轻画了几下。

大概是看到阿尔弗雷德有些疑惑，马修又重新写了一次。这次阿尔弗雷德读懂了：US。马修似乎没有力气了，他的手臂垂了下去。来支援的队友抬起了担架，把马修送回运输舰。

但这两个字是什么意思？

**“我们认为下面这些真理是不证自明的：人人生而平等，造物主赋予他们若干不可剥夺的权利，其中包括生命权、自由权和追求幸福的权利。”**

**“拿起枪吧孩子，是时候为你自己战斗了。”**

什么？马修到底想说什么？

**“兹决议：合众殖民地为，亦应是，自由独立之国家，其免除自身对不列颠王室之拥戴；其与大不列颠之一切政治联系为，亦应是，彻底无效。”**

**“我要独立了，你也快长大吧！”**

周围的人都在忙着搜救，没有人留意到阿尔弗雷德。但阿尔弗雷德意识到自己的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 阿尔弗雷德出现的记忆片段有：
> 
> 诺曼底登陆，国家格言，1812，911，独立宣言。
> 
> 独立宣言的节选翻译来自维基百科。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章虐身虐心私设满天飞，现在跑路退坑还来得及，如果你看完想骂我，我只能说你都是对的

9

**2553** **年，地球**

“我们对‘消失’的国家了解不多，我们现在唯一能够知道完整的消失经历的只有普鲁士，”路德维希说完，叹了口气。对他来说提起基尔伯特还是非常困难的一件事情。

他们用稀有的信息拼凑出了关于国家意识体的生命的推测。他们本质上是人类，但人类的集体意识给予了他们超强的自我修复能力。依靠着这个能力，他们不会衰老，也能够修复受到的伤害。但在被人类放弃之后，他们的修复能力会逐步退回到正常人的水平。然后就是还债的时候了：他们在过去获得了更长的生命，相对应的，他们的衰老速度也会非线性地增长。

普鲁士，那个曾经让人骄傲的名字，在历史车轮前进的过程中逐渐被人遗忘了。再也没有人自认为是普鲁士人。他逐渐失去了自己作为国家意识体的所有特征：不再能够自我修复，逐渐衰老，皱纹爬到了他的脸上。

“幸好我的头发本来就白，”基尔伯特照镜子的时候说，“这个银白的发色还挺酷的。”

他的衰老速度越来越快，最后，这个在无数次战争中受过重伤，又无数次伤愈后又立刻回到前线继续战斗的男人像是普通人一样躺在棺材里。唯一和普通人不同的是，葬礼上来的人都是其他的国家的意识体，还有少数知情的普通人类。

最为讽刺的是，这是他们最后一次有机会将同伴安葬。

他们由人类创造，又被人类抛弃。于是他们决定抛弃国家的身份，化身成普通人类活下去。幸好在这个时代，由于基因改造，人类也拥有了更长的寿命和缓慢的衰老，甚至也获得了一些超人的能力。因此他们的自我修复能力虽然特别，但也不至于引起怀疑——况且许多意识体已经失去了这个能力：最先遭殃的是岛国，然后是海岸上的国家。只有那些有大片内陆的国家还在苟延残喘着。

“哥哥我有个建议，”弗朗西斯说，“我们来最后拥抱一下吧。”

“谁要抱你啊青蛙，”亚瑟说。

“真有趣，我有说你吗？是你自己想吧。”

“闭嘴！”

即使是最后一次世界会议，弗朗西斯和亚瑟也毫不意外地打了起来。场面闹哄哄的，费里西安诺直接黏在了路德维希身上，罗维诺在旁边大喊“混蛋你快放开我弟弟”却被安东尼奥一把搂住。伊丽莎白抓紧时间掏出终端拍照，然后她想起来这些资料都不应该存在，又把终端收了起来。和欧洲这边乱成一团相比，亚洲的国家们显然要矜持得多，除了任勇洙比较闹腾，其他人都在看热闹。阿尔弗雷德放下手上的一听可乐，扭头看向坐在他右边的马修。马修也在看他。

“你想要抱我吗？”马修说。

“当然了，”阿尔弗雷德刚说完，就立刻给了他一个结实的拥抱。马修被阿尔弗雷德的双臂紧紧搂住，感觉呼吸都有些不顺畅，“等等，你太用力了。”

“啊不好意思，”阿尔弗雷德松开他。马修直视着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。那双像是夏日晴空一般的天蓝色眼睛里只剩下疲惫。这一点都不像阿尔弗雷德，马修想。即使是作为和阿尔弗雷德最亲密的兄弟，他也很少看到阿尔弗雷德露出这样的神情。阿尔弗雷德往往是用愤怒来表示他的不满：他一开始相当反对这个计划，无数次在会议上气得中途离席。但随着时间推移，人们先从东西海岸撤退到中部，然后又离开这片土地宣布效忠于联合体。即使是最为倔强的阿尔弗雷德也不得不学会接受了这个事实。

“你在担心什么？”马修问。

“没有啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我没有在担心。我只是不懂为什么我们不能见面。”

马修点了点头。但这是联合体开的作为不再打扰他们生活的条件，他们如果还想获得一些平静的话只能接受。人类创造了他们，但又害怕他们，只能用永远的孤独来惩罚他们。但人类错了，这世上并没有什么永生。他们只不过是时间比普通人类多而已。

“没事的，阿尔弗雷德。这很正常，”马修说。

“这一点都不正常，”阿尔弗雷德说。但归根到底他们的存在本身就不正常：天知道为什么他们从普通人类的生活轨迹跳到了国家意识体的轨道，然后这辆火车开到现在决定把他们所有人都直接一脚踹下去。他当初接过枪的时候可没想过结局是这样的：他想象过无数次在战场上英勇战死，但谁能想到现实中的告别是令人不甘的漫长孤独。

马修望着他，“你打算做什么？”

“先到处转一转，休息一下，然后我要重新考一次飞行执照，去当飞行员，找点酷的事情做。”

“听起来是一个阿尔弗雷德式的计划，”马修笑了。

“那你呢，马修？”

“我还没想清楚。以前好像经常想象如果做一个普通人是什么感觉，但现在真的获得了这个身份之后反而没有什么头绪，”他挠了挠头，“要是像你一样有目标就好了。”

“你的话，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“做什么都可以吧。”说完，阿尔弗雷德往他肩膀上一靠。

马修伸手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的金发，“你才是吧，不管做什么都引人注目。”

阿尔弗雷德说，“什么啊——和谁都处得来的性格很少见啊。你只需要做加拿大就好了。”阿尔弗雷德说完之后又沉默了。他们不需要做美国、加拿大了。

从前他们必须作为人类的见证者活下去，现在人类决定抛弃他们，他们只能依靠自己活下去了。

“阿尔弗雷德，马修，”弗朗西斯和亚瑟打断了他们，“要不要一起去宴会厅？”

今晚是他们最后一次的狂欢，明天他们就要登上飞舰，去往不同的太空基地。他们今晚计划了一个巨大的聚会。音乐、美食、酒精——都比不上人类最富裕的时候，但他们现在也不能抱怨什么。聚会热热闹闹的，大家三五成团地拿着盘子，坐在座位上，或直接站着聊天。阿尔弗雷德一个人去拿吃的，弗朗西斯走过来拍了拍他的肩膀：“嘿，你感觉怎么样？”

“嗯？我很好啊。为什么今天大家都看起来很担心我的样子？”

“我只是不知道你能不能接受这个方式。”

“那我能做什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我已经没有什么办法了。”

“人不得不接受命运的安排，”弗朗西斯说，“这就是生活。”

他们两个一起回到了座位上。亚瑟和马修一人坐在一边，正在喝茶。

“你们在聊什么呢？”亚瑟问。

“我刚刚在说命运是很重要的，”弗朗西斯说，“特别是对于我们来说。”

“是啊，你要不是运气好点，早就挂了，倒也不用经历这种事，”亚瑟嘲讽地说。

“什么啊，哥哥我以前可是很强的啊？”弗朗西斯一把搂住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“你也记得我的荣光时刻吧？”

“我从来都是往前看的！”

“怎么你也这样！”

弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德也入座了。“感觉很久没有这样聚会了，”马修笑着说。阿尔弗雷德赞同：“是啊，我小时候可是想不到你们两个还可以坐在一起吃饭哦？那时候你们两个只要一起出现就会打架。“

“啊……”亚瑟眨了眨眼，“是的。”

“你记不记得有一次弗朗西斯来偷偷看你，结果被亚瑟发现了？”阿尔弗雷德用手肘碰了碰坐在旁边的马修，“然后你吓得直接躲进房间的衣柜里，我找你找了好久。”马修轻声笑着点头。

“有这回事吗？”亚瑟问。

“嗯……好像有？”弗朗西斯说。

“啊，抱歉，我最近要想的事情太多了，”亚瑟摆了摆手，“你们那边撤离得怎么样了？”

“要结束了。明天就是最后一批人类了。”

“这样，”亚瑟说，“时间过得真快。”亚瑟是最早撤离的国家之一，但他本人还是坚持留在地球的撤离基地，直到其他国家意识体也完成撤离。

“你以后打算干什么呢？“马修问。

“还没想好，至少我现在终于有时间读读书了，“亚瑟说。

“是吗？我觉得你读的挺多的诶。“

“是你读的太少了，阿尔弗雷德，“亚瑟白了他一眼。

“哥哥我当然是会找点宣扬爱和美的事情——”

“你就是想趁这个机会泡人类小姑娘吧！”亚瑟敲他。

马修看着两位年长的国家打打闹闹的，笑着瞥了一眼坐在他旁边的阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德也在笑。也许他想起了短暂的和平时光。弗朗西斯喜欢请他们去公寓吃晚餐，亲自下厨，而只有马修会被批准做他的副手，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟会被打发去帮忙跑腿。吃过晚餐之后他们会坐在一起喝点什么，有时候是酒，有时候是茶，也有时候是咖啡。他们谈天说地，八卦其他国家的近况，回忆一下以往，聊到夜深之后马修和阿尔弗雷德默契地把夜晚留给两位前任监护者独处，自己步行去预先定好的酒店房间。他和阿尔弗雷德披着巴黎的星空，走在安静的旧街道上，然后在路灯下亲吻。

和平的日子对于他们漫长的人生来说是短暂的快乐，就如同今晚的相聚，是漫长孤独的回光返照。

夜深了，人们三三两两的散了。弗朗西斯和亚瑟都喝得有些多，在他们两个因为喝醉发疯前，阿尔弗雷德看了马修一眼，“我们走吧。”

他们坐电梯到了酒店的天台。酒店位于人类撤离计划基地内部，从天台远眺，除了基地范围内，远处只有少量的灯光。阿尔弗雷德觉得自从进入二十一世纪之后，他就很少见到这么冷清的黑夜。阿尔弗雷德转头看向马修，微弱的亮光下，他能够看见马修紫色的眼睛一如既往地、温情地注视着他。

阿尔弗雷德的身体倾向了他，头稍稍偏向一侧。马修也配合着他，伸手抓住他的肩膀。在黑暗中，他们开始接吻。马修闭上眼睛，阿尔弗雷德的唇先是轻轻触碰到他的唇。他们轻柔地互相吮吸着，感受对方口腔里的气息。他们两个也都喝了一些酒，马修感觉自己微醺得有些飘飘然。他们吻得缓慢又专注，然后他们都张开了嘴唇，马修感受着阿尔弗雷德的舌在他的口腔里轻轻扫过。他们的舌头互相挑逗，在对方的舌头上打转。阿尔弗雷德环住了马修的腰，手轻柔地在马修的腰和背上游走。

一个漫长的亲吻后，他们离开了对方的唇。马修被抱在阿尔弗雷德的怀里。他直视着阿尔弗雷德天蓝色的眼睛，那双从很久很久以前开始他就沉醉其中的蓝眼睛。

“我会想你的，”马修说。

“我也会，”阿尔弗雷德说，“说不定我们会偶然碰到呢！我们之间一定有什么特殊感应！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 国拟私设：我觉得国拟不会衰老的原因和他们的修复能力是有关系的。某种意义上，你可以把衰老看成一种“疾病”，比如是器官上的功能退化。如果修复能力不足以修复器官的衰老，那么他们就会死。
> 
> 那么仏英为什么已经死了呢：因为他们的国土面积小且临海，所以他们的人撤退得更早，也就是他们被抛弃得更早（我设定是48年的时候就撤离完毕了）。北米毕竟国土面积大还能撑一下。这里2553年到故事发生的2592年是过了39年，以仏英的设定23、25岁，在这个时候他们其实已经几乎是普通人了（而且注意，2553年的时候亚瑟和弗朗西斯对国设时期的记忆其实已经开始消失了，而阿尔弗雷德和马修还记得他们小时候的事情），他们在2592年的时候大约是80~90岁。
> 
> 而2553年的时候国拟和最后一批人类一起登陆太空，有一批人还是自认为是美国/加拿大人，这批人现在还活着，所以北米还能续。但现在北米的恢复能力也是在退化中（毕竟医生虽然觉得他们恢复得比较快但也没有非常惊讶），2553年阿尔弗雷德、马修还保持着19岁的设定，那么2592年阿尔弗雷德、马修处于30岁左右的样子。
> 
> 反正是为剧情服务的很我流的私设，没什么很严谨的数字设定，大家看着笑一下就好。总而言之一句话：dover在本文中是真的死了，而北米也会失去修复能力的
> 
> 这个设定很烂很虐心虐身虐肝，如有不适非常抱歉，以后考虑一下只在人设坑里见（？
> 
> 尝试思考一个哲学问题：如果你尝试彻底毁灭一个国拟的肉体，然后对方以不同的肉体同一个人格的方式复活，请问对方还是不是原来的国拟呢？
> 
> 如果你觉得我笔下的人类好烂，这不是错觉。
> 
> 如果你觉得我在表达人生好烂无意义，这也不是错觉。


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

阿尔弗雷德留在地面继续进行现场搜救，直到他从耳机里收到现场指挥官让所有人集合。比他矮一个头的玛格丽特拍了拍他：“嘿，你还好吗？你今天有些心不在焉。”

“我还好。”

“见到这种状况确实很难，”玛格丽特以为阿尔弗雷德今天的不在状况是因为看到了现场的惨状，叹了口气，“如果你需要帮助的话一定要说。”玛格丽特的话让阿尔弗雷德感到稍微心情好了一些：“谢谢，我会的。”

阿尔弗雷德回到了雪鸮号，几乎是飙回了生命号，他刚停稳飞机就立刻从机舱跳出来，飞奔向医疗室。医疗室里非常忙碌，比斯沃斯医生和急救队的成员都是小跑着穿梭在不同的病床间。当阿尔弗雷德在思考要不要拦住一个人问问状况的时候，全舰广播打开了，是参谋周星瑶的声音，“本次地面搜查队共派出三十二人，受伤二十七人，死亡四人，失踪一人，目前重伤的十三人情况稳定”，然后她一一念出死者的名字。逝者名单上的人阿尔弗雷德都认识。艾伦·佐藤，达尔伯特·马登，他们都刚通过初级侦察的测试，莫娜·艾瑞克森，那个长得还挺可爱新来的实习生，威尼特·麦克莱，是他们的前辈。

“现在我们为逝者默哀，”周星瑶说。

阿尔弗雷德低下了头。像是从前无数次为战士们默哀一样。至少马修还活着，如果他的恢复能力还在的话，就不用太过担心。这是唯一让阿尔弗雷德感到安慰的事情。

默哀结束，阿尔弗雷德抬起了头。他想去看马修一眼，不管他现在是不是还在昏迷，但他不知道自己看到昏迷的马修会作何感想。最后他安安静静地站在门口，经过的人有的用有些困惑的眼神看他，有的拍拍他的肩膀表示安慰。

比斯沃斯医生走出来的时候看见了他。

“你怎么在这？啊，你一定是来看马修的，”比斯沃斯医生说，“别担心，他没事。虽然伤比你重得多，但他很坚强——我还真是不太习惯看到你这么低落的样子，”他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的手臂，“你也是伤员，快回去休息吧。马修应该很快就会醒了。”

“他还没醒吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“那我能呆在他旁边吗？拜托了。”

马修做了很多很多的梦。

首先是一片草原，他见到了抚养他长大的原住民。后来白人来把他带走，他成为了别人的殖民地。他获得了名字“加拿大”。再然后，他知道在南边有一个和他长得几乎一模一样的兄弟。他们两个人生活在大陆上，欧洲的年长国家们在这片大陆上来来往往。他羡慕阿尔弗雷德成长的速度，直到阿尔弗雷德宣布自己要独立。很快，亚瑟回来对他说，阿尔弗雷德离开了他们，现在只有他们两个人在一起了。

他迷迷糊糊地醒来，视线非常模糊，只知道周围很黑。等他的眼睛适应后，他看到医疗监控仪的微弱亮光。原来他在医疗室里，他心稍微安定了一些。有人趴在他的床边，马修不用想都知道是谁在那，然后他又安心地睡了过去。

他梦见了他执拗地对阿尔弗雷德说，他会以一种和他完全不一样的方式获得自己的独立。他学会在不同族裔和不同信仰之间的人周旋，做好好先生的同时又坚持自己的原则。他梦见用来纪念再也回不了家的士兵的红罂粟，梦见象征着休戚与共的和平门。他梦见战机在头顶的轰响，在朱诺海滩上身边的普通人类一个接一个的倒下。他梦见磅礴的大雨里，他无助地站在建筑物高层，安慰同样等待救援的普通人类。他梦见站在人类撤离基地，目送着人们一批接一批地离开不能再生存的家园。

他下一次醒来的时候，医疗室里的灯开了，是白天了。

“你醒了，”比斯沃斯医生盯着他看，伸手在马修眼前晃了晃，“太好了，你恢复意识了。”

马修想说话，但他很累，喉咙干得发不出声音。他动了动嘴，只能勉强发出一些音节。比斯沃斯医生对他比了个噤声的手势：“没有关系，先不要勉强自己说话。来喝点水。而且，”他指了指趴在床边睡着的阿尔弗雷德，“别把他吵醒了。”

马修看向阿尔弗雷德，他的角度只能看见阿尔弗雷德的金发。他接过比斯沃斯医生递给他的水，水里微微有一些苦味。 “水里有药，喝完再睡一会儿，有利于恢复，”比斯沃斯医生微笑着看了眼阿尔弗雷德，又看向了马修，“他会吵到你吗？不好意思，实在是太难拒绝他了。他真的很会赖着不走。”

“没关系，”马修用哑哑的声音说，“就让他呆在这里吧。”

他喝完水，很快又睡了过去。

阿尔弗雷德是被比斯沃斯医生叫醒的，他醒的时候马修还在睡着。医生告诉他舰长叫他去指挥室，以及马修昨晚醒了一下，等下他回来马修应该就醒了。他不情不愿地去指挥室，结果一进去就有两个不认识的人用一种怀疑的目光看着他。汉明舰长向他解释：“他们是搭希望号来的调查组，想和你聊一聊。”

“有什么可聊的？”

“毕竟你是最后一个和其中一位叛逃者面对面交流过的人，”对方很严肃地说，“我们需要一切情报。麻烦你去希望号和我们详谈。”

“这里不行吗？”

“不行，这是上头的指示。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉，看向了汉明舰长。汉明舰长摇了摇头表示他也无能为力。阿尔弗雷德很想拒绝，但他不能冒险，于是他只能跟着那两个人穿过连接通道，登上了希望号。他被两个人带到了一间小小的会议室，里面灯光有些暗。那两个人示意他坐下，然后并排坐在了阿尔弗雷德的对面。

“我还不知道你们两个的名字，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这样对话不太礼貌吧？”

“我是亨利·朴，她是卡罗琳·加西亚。”

“我们只是想详细和你聊聊那个叛逃飞行员。他和你说什么了？”卡罗琳说。

“没说什么，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不是有录音录像吗？你看那个就好了。”

“我们当然看过。你认识他吗？”

“不认识。”  
“但他认识你，他还知道你的名字。”

“我还认识施密特上将呢，难道他认识我吗？”

“你觉得你是上将吗？”

阿尔弗雷德觉得没法和这两个人理论：“反正我不认识他。我也不知道他什么时候认识我的。”

“那，你对他说的话怎么想？”亨利问。

“我为什么要相信一个疯子的话？他见我的唯一原因可是为了杀掉搜查队。”

“但他看起来很确定你会相信他。”

“我不知道你从哪看出来的，”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地说，“我提醒你，我的搭档也在搜查队里。因为这两个家伙他受了重伤，现在还在医疗室躺着。如果你觉得我会叛变的话，你看错人了。我现在可以走了吗？”

“不，恐怕不行，”亨利说，“我们还有很多问题要问。”

马修再次醒来的时候，他的床边空空如也。比斯沃斯医生走了进来：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“医生，你知道阿尔弗雷德去哪了吗？”马修问。

“啊，舰长把他叫走了，”比斯沃斯医生说，“我也不知道是什么事。”

马修以为阿尔弗雷德只是去工作了，直到当天晚上阿尔弗雷德没来的时候才开始担心。他想拜托医生帮忙打听消息，但医生实在是太忙了，他不好意思再给他增加负担。又过了一天，阿尔弗雷德还是没来，反而是汉明舰长来看他了。

“舰长，阿尔弗雷德在哪？”

“他去希望号协助调查了，”汉明舰长摆了摆手，“比起他，内务部要和你谈谈。你现在可以谈话吗？不行的话我让他们改天再来。”

“……”马修沉默了一下，但他早就预料到会有这一天，于是他同意了。一个同样穿着制服的银发女人走了进来。她朝舰长敬了个礼，然后向马修点了点头，“我是内务部的萨拉·科尔霍宁。”

“你好，我是马修·威廉姆斯，”马修说，“不好意思，我现在只能躺着。”

萨拉回头朝舰长点了点头，舰长就走开了，留下他们两个单独在病房里。

萨拉坐在了阿尔弗雷德坐过的椅子上，“我要和你谈莫娜·艾瑞克森。”

你要谈什么？”

“我们发现了她的尸体。她的死因是被石板砸中脑部。但奇怪的是，她身上有中弹的痕迹。”

“……”马修沉默了下来。

“你想知道那是谁的枪吗？”

“谁的？”

“莫娜自己的。这很奇怪，不是吗？”萨拉顿了顿，然后装模做样地看了一眼自己的终端，“据说当时是你和她一个小组。”

“没有错。”

“你们在哪搜索？”

“天台。”

“你们有发生争执吗？”

“你是在怀疑我吗？”马修反问。

“你确实是最可疑的。你们有发生争执吗？”

“没有。”

“你还记得发生了什么吗？”

“……我们在天台搜索，并没有发现有什么有用的线索，”马修说，“我们刚打算下楼的时候爆炸就发生了。然后建筑就倒塌了，后面就没有印象了。我并不知道莫娜经历了什么。”

“你觉得我会相信这个轻飘飘的解释？”

“这就是事情的真相。”

萨拉·科尔霍宁望向他，“我提醒你，在调查中做假证是一件非常危险的事情。”

“我没有什么可以隐瞒的，”马修咬了一下嘴唇。

“好吧，那让我们谈下一件事。有另外一个人想见你。”

马修困惑地眨了眨眼。萨拉·科尔霍宁打开了终端，开始连接视频，然后将终端递给了马修。马修接了过来，看到屏幕上是一个黑发黑眼睛的小男孩。但他的表情非常老成，像是活了很多年一般。

“你好，加拿大。我是人类联合体的意识体，”小男孩说。马修感觉自己的胃忽然往下沉。


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

“我不知道你在说什么，”马修故作镇静。

“不用再装了，我们发现莫娜的真实身份了，”小男孩说，“真不好意思，用这种方式唤起你的回忆。”

马修怀疑地看向萨拉。萨拉说，“我也知道内情，我是为联合体服务的。你不必顾忌。”

马修只见过一次联合体本人。他那时候还太小，从来不参与会议。只是偶然一次，在开会的时候，照看他的人类没看住他，让他闯进了会议室。作为意识体，他们是可以凭感觉判断出其他人是意识体还是人类。他大概是第一次见到这么多相似的人，惊讶又有些害怕，然后立刻被人类抱走了。马修还能回想起那个时候孩子眼中惊讶的神色。

几十年没有见，小男孩没有长大多少，但这也不奇怪，毕竟现在对于意识体来说并不像是能够迅速成长的年代。但几十年已经足够让他的心理成熟了许多。马修看着那双黑色的眼睛，看不透的东西让他后背发凉。

“我知道你认得我，”联合体说，“我可以从你眼睛里看出来。还是说，你想我多花点时间和你叙叙旧，帮你想起来呢？”

马修只能放下伪装，“那你打算做什么，你从我这里夺走的东西还不够多吗？”

“怎么，来见一下前辈不可以吗？”小男孩故意用撒娇的语气说。

“还是不要说这种没人会相信的话了吧。”

“好吧，”小男孩耸了耸肩，又恢复到平常的语气，“我是来做交易的。”他像是一个成熟老练的商人一样，舒舒服服地靠着椅子的靠背，“你装作什么都没发生，也不要告诉阿尔弗雷德真相，继续为我服务。莫娜的事情很容易一笔勾销。”

“……我为什么要同意这个交易？”

“说得好像你有什么筹码可以威胁我一样。”

“叛逃分子在找活着的国家意识体，你需要把我和阿尔弗雷德留在你的爪牙范围内。但你没有直接限制我们的自由，而是来做交易，”马修顿了顿，“你想从我们这里得到什么？”

马修问完就猜到了答案：过去的战争的经验成为了自己的价值。他并不是好战之人，但此刻偏偏是这些技能能够保住他的自由。马修感觉有些反胃。

“和聪明的人聊天就是轻松。我是绝对不会让你们落到叛逃者的手里的，但你们两个人的能力对我来说非常有用，把猎鹰关在笼子里，对你我都不是一个好结果，”联合体说，“不过你把我惹恼了的话我也不在乎。”

“我也不在乎。你觉得我经历了这么多，还会心甘情愿地为你卖命吗？”

“你还真是难搞。算了，我再给你一个好处。阿尔弗雷德现在因为和叛逃分子有接触，正在希望号被内务部审问。如果你同意的话，我们会撤销任何他被策反的指控。很划算吧。”

“……”

“想想看，你们可以继续现在的平静生活。如果你拒绝，要记得真正的内务部可是杀一儆百的。想想我可以做什么。你要把阿尔弗雷德也拖下水吗？”

马修沉默了下来。事实就是这么残酷：他们现在已经没有任何特权，也无法造成任何实际上的威胁。他早就该预见到这个结果，马修想，现在不管怎么选择都是输，他只能在糟糕和更糟糕之间做出选择。

“……为什么你改变了想法，”马修问，“你当初可是毫无理由地执意要把我们都分开。”

“人年轻的时候总是会为了自保做点过分的事情，想必你也可以理解吧？” 联合体说，“反正你们现在对我来说不是威胁了。不过啊，你是当人类当得太久了吗？我还以为你们不会轻易让感情成为软肋。”

“你不理解，因为你没有遇见过真正的同类。”

“有同类真的好吗？你们互相伤害的例子还不够多吗？即使是你和阿尔弗雷德也有举枪相向的时候——要我说，这个时候报复他也不晚呢。”

“别傻了，”马修说，“作为加拿大，我有时不得不伤害他。但作为马修·威廉姆斯，我会做任何我能做的事情去保护他。”

“真有趣，我可能永远都没法理解，”联合体摆了摆手，“算了，不聊这个了。怎么样，要交易吗？”

马修盯着他看了一会儿，仿佛是想要看出联合体是不是真的有交易的诚意。那个孩子只是微笑着回望着他，眼里毫无畏惧。

“好，我同意。你要言而有信，” 马修只能选择一个相对没有那么糟的选项。

“这个你倒是可以放心，我对前辈还是有足够的尊重的，”联合体说， “不过我还有最后一个问题。是你杀了她吗？”

“不是。”

“我也不指望从你这里拿到真相，”联合体点了点头，“好的，我接受了这个答案。那么交易成功。下次见。”

“等一下，”马修忽然说。联合体刚打算关掉视频，听见马修的声音，手停了下来。

“不要被权力冲昏了头脑，”马修想了想，“你会发现有很多事情都是身不由己的……最后每个人都只能努力抓住自己能够拥有的最基本的东西。”

“那是你作为前辈的忠告吗？”联合体笑了，“好的，我记住了。希望有机会再见——不过你大概更希望不要见到我。”

他下线了。萨拉·科尔霍宁朝马修点了点头，“放心，调查组会得出‘这是一场意外’的结论。你自由了。”

“真的吗？”马修说，“我们身边还是会安插着监视吧？你会把这个叫做自由吗？”

“你只要当作他们不存在就可以，”萨拉·科尔霍宁说，“就像是以前一样。”

“那位飞行员和你一样毕业于月球基地军校，比你高两届，”亨利给阿尔弗雷德看了一份档案。照片上确实是那位飞行员，写着的名字叫雷蒙德·凡穆拉。阿尔弗雷德拿起档案，他对这个人一点印象都没有。

“我不认识他，”阿尔弗雷德把档案扔回桌上。

“真的？他可是有几门课和你是同学，”亨利拿出一张清单，上面圈出了几门课程。

“我对他一点印象都没有！”阿尔弗雷德说，“那种大课我怎么可能认识所有人！”

“琼斯，你的搭档马修·威廉姆斯现在正在面临着内务部的调查，”卡罗琳这时候插话了，“你知道为什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，“……为什么？”

卡罗琳一五一十地给他解释了关于莫娜的死亡的疑点。阿尔弗雷德眼睛瞪大了，然后他摇了摇头，“不可能，这一定是意外，马修绝对不会做这种事情。”

“如果是意外，是不是太巧了呢？”卡罗琳说，“你不觉得很可疑吗？”

“他绝对是无辜的，”阿尔弗雷德坚持。但确实，手枪走火的解释也有些说不通。一个想法忽然在他的脑海里浮现，然后挥之不去：如果是莫娜告诉马修他是国家意识体的呢？如果他们发生争执，产生走火意外的可能性比坠楼时走火大多了。但莫娜又怎么知道的呢？她是联合体的人吗？她来生命号的时候就知道了吗？他越想，越觉得后背发冷——他们毫不知情地被人观察了多久？还有其他的人在他们身边吗？

“告诉我们你知道的关于叛逃分子的一切，我们就有办法暂停对马修·威廉姆斯的调查，”卡罗琳说。

“我真的什么都不知道！”阿尔弗雷德拍桌，“你们就是这么审讯的吗？靠威胁来让人承认他根本没做过的事情？”

亨利和卡罗琳两个人一直不断地攻击阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德只能死死咬住绝不松口，坚称自己什么都不知道，他们两个人都是无辜的。他也不知道时间过了多久，直到中途两位调查员被叫了出去，他才终于喘了口气。

两位调查员回来之后，却给他带来了一个令人惊讶的消息。

“你可以走了，阿尔弗雷德，”亨利·朴说，“我们暂时没有证据怀疑你。”

“请你以后小心行事，”卡罗琳·加西亚说，然后指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德被从会议室放了出去。那两个调查员跟在他后面送他到了连接通道。他走到了生命号，回头看，那两个调查员并没有跟着他的意思。他重新获得了自由——至少表面上。他快步走向医疗室，但走到一半的时候他停住了，想了想，调头就回到了指挥室。现在已经是休息时间了，但指挥室里还有不少人。阿尔弗雷德张望了一下，看到了他的目标。

“嘿，”他拍了拍还在忙的档案管理部的沃尔夫·汉森，“还在加班？”

“是啊，”他挠了挠头，“这可不忙坏了。报告跟山一样写都写不完。”

“要不要我给你带点什么吃的？”阿尔弗雷德说，“厨房应该还有夜宵。”

沃尔夫显然没有想到阿尔弗雷德忽然这么友好，愣了一下，才点了点头。阿尔弗雷德给他比了一个OK的手势，然后走了出去。但他没有走向厨房，而是走向另一边，从口袋里掏出了刚刚刚刚从同事口袋里偷来的卡。这个时候他的终端响了。他觉得有些奇怪，他明明调了静音。他拿出终端，发现弹出来的并不是有什么紧急通知，而是AI助手的窗口。

“你不应该这样做，”AI说。

“你一直在监视我，”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以凡穆拉说的是真的。”

“我就是被制造来做这件事情的，”AI说，“你即使提起这个问题也很危险。”

“那你为什么要提醒我？”阿尔弗雷德说，“这不符合你的程序设定吧？让我进去不是正好给你背后的家伙留下把柄吗？”

AI第一次没能立刻回答阿尔弗雷德的问题。几秒的沉默后AI说：“我只是觉得我必须阻止你。你的行为是没有意义的。而且，即使你看到了档案也不能改变什么。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了下来。他知道AI说得对——他已经不再拥有恣意行动的特权，没有上限的宽容和原谅。他现在没有力量去保护马修，也没有力量保护自己。他唯有一腔冲动，反而可能再次给他们两个人带来危险。

“这值得吗？”AI说，“你以前虽然冒险但还算是理智。你现在完全就是莽撞行动了。”

“我也不知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，“……我做不到的事情太多了，我只想做任何可能的事情去保护他。”

“这是人类称为‘爱’的感情吧，“AI说，“但你不能再让马修担心了。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默着，然后他转身，飞快地跑向了医疗室。


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**2592** **年，宇宙坐** **标** **28-77-93-13**

马修已经勉强可以坐起来了。他正坐在床上，抬头看着墙壁上挂着的屏幕播着的新闻，但他并没有看进去多少内容。他的头一直很疼，然而只要他闭上眼睛，精神稍稍松懈，眼前要不就是出现莫娜的身影，提醒他记得他手上溅的血，要不就是联合体对他说，你现在别无选择。然后他会想起杳无音讯的阿尔弗雷德。不知道阿尔弗雷德现在是否安全，不知道阿尔弗雷德有没有想起来自己的真实身份。他只能勉强自己打起精神思考一切可能的应对方式——尽管那可能只是无谓的挣扎。

正当新闻在播放这次的爆炸的报道的时候，病房的门口哐得一下打开了。马修被开门声一惊，而当他看到来的人是谁之后，心跳更是停跳了一拍。

阿尔弗雷德闯了进来。

阿尔弗雷德大概也是不知道该作何反应，先是在门口站了一会儿，看起来有一些手足无措。他直直地望着马修地眼睛，眼眶一下就开始泛红。马修一对上他的视线，复杂的感情一瞬间淹没了他。

我竟然有这么长的时间没有见到你。我第一次见到你的时候没有想起来你是谁。但我就知道那种潜意识里的熟悉一定是有缘由的。不然为什么我们第一次见面就有无言的默契？为什么我觉得我刚见到你就觉得我认识你？为什么我总是下意识地相信你的判断，又在你受伤的时候担心得心都要沉到胃里去？

但马修悲哀地发现他什么都不能说——他要遵守承诺，不能亲口告诉阿尔弗雷德真相。但就算他告诉阿尔弗雷德又能怎么样呢？也不过是让阿尔弗雷德也经历和他同样的痛苦而已。他过去非常习惯于在普通人中隐藏自己的身份，但他现在才意识到，那只是因为他知道有其他人在和他分享同样的体验。此刻，只有他一个人独自背负这个秘密的时候，秘密的重量能够把他压垮。

复杂的情绪淹没着他，最后只能化为一句轻轻的问候：“阿尔弗雷德？你还好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德扑了过来，用力地抱住马修，一下子又反应过来马修还是重伤患者，立刻放松了手。马修伸手环住他，想要说点什么安慰的话，阿尔弗雷德却直接凑到了他的耳边，小声地说：“我们被监控着，就这样听我说。我都想起来了，关于国家意识体，还有我们的过去。”

“……什么？”马修眨了眨眼。

“啊？你告诉我的啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“好吧，你可能忘了，毕竟当时你也不算是很清醒。”

“……”这下倒不算马修违背承诺了。他松了一口气，想说些什么，但想说的话太多，倒不知道该怎么开口。阿尔弗雷德倒是像连珠炮一样问了一大堆问题，马修只能连连点头告诉阿尔弗雷德，他真的没有事。

“我听说莫娜的事情了，”阿尔弗雷德问，“他们不会把你怎么样吧？”

糟糕的是，在这个问题上，马修有一个坏消息要告诉他。“……我没事，不过，”他深吸了一口气，“莫娜是我杀的。”

他一五一十地把事情的经过、莫娜的真实身份告诉了阿尔弗雷德。莫娜在马修失神的时候挣脱了。她狠狠地一拳击向马修的太阳穴，马修一下摔倒在地。她立刻跳起来捡起枪，马修回过神来扑上去和她争夺，慌乱中摇晃的建筑开始倒塌，手枪走了火。大概就是那个时候，子弹击中了莫娜。然后他们就跟着倒塌的建筑一起坠落。

“……那不是你的错，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你是被迫的。”

他们两个人沉默了下来。阿尔弗雷德只能拍了拍马修的背表示安慰。他知道夺走一个人的生命不管什么时候都是沉重的，特别是对于心思温柔细腻的马修来说。一战之后的马修做了好几个月的噩梦。阿尔弗雷德像那时一样轻轻抚着马修的背。马修闭上眼，莫娜的身影立刻就从他的脑海里跳到他的眼前。

“你不应该存在，”莫娜对他说，“你给人类带来死亡。”

“人类的命运是人类自己选择的，”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边说，“你不能责怪你自己。”

这是我被迫的选择。这么想着，莫娜的形象消失了。马修还没来得及松口气，联合体的身影又紧接着莫娜出现。马修立刻打了个冷颤，睁开眼睛。阿尔弗雷德大概是感觉到他的动作，把他抱得更紧了。马修深吸一口气，闻着阿尔弗雷德头发的味道。那熟悉的气味让他稍微安心了一些。这给了他一些坦白的勇气。

既然阿尔弗雷德回忆起来他的真实身份，那么和联合体的交易便不能隐瞒。于是马修坦诚地对他说：“我昨天……见到联合体的意识体了。我和他做了一个交易。”

“什么？”他感觉阿尔弗雷德立刻僵住了。

“抱歉，我没有办法，”马修说，“我想不到怎么样我们才能撇清所有把柄。他愿意给我们留一些自由，前提是我们必须留在舰队……我知道你肯定不喜欢这样出卖自己的自由。对不起。”

他紧张地等待阿尔弗雷德的反应。不管是什么时候，阿尔弗雷德都最讨厌别人限制他的行动。一开始联合体要求他们隐藏身份互不联系的时候，他直接就摔门走了，留下会议室里其他人面面相觑。即使是作为普通人的这段时间，他在遇到上司不合理的要求时也会直接大声反对抗议。他会生气吧，马修想，毕竟他毫无商量就代替他们两个做出了一个糟糕的决定：出卖自己的自由。

出乎马修意料，阿尔弗雷德并没有生气。他甚至都不怎么惊讶。阿尔弗雷德只是沉默了好一会儿，然后平静地说：“不用道歉，那就这样吧，我相信你的判断。”然后他轻声笑了一下，“别紧张。你一直都比我冷静、考虑周到对不对？我相信你的选择。”

阿尔弗雷德说完，就把头埋到马修的肩膀上，“只要我再也不会忘记你就好了，”他的声音有些哽咽， “我们做个约定吧。以后不管发生什么，我都不会忘记你。你也不要忘记我。”

马修揉了揉他的背，“好。我们不会再忘记彼此了。”

他感觉趴在他肩膀上的阿尔弗雷德在轻轻颤抖，他的肩膀有一些潮湿。而他自己的眼眶也开始湿润。他腾出手揉了揉眼睛，但眼泪开始止不住地往下流。

**2593年，地球**

“这片海域下是曾经的美洲大陆，”导游说，“现在海面上露出的是落基山脉。”

人们挤在靠窗的位置，透过玻璃，从高空俯视着海面。有孩子在小声问父母什么是落基山脉，而父母摇摇头说他们也不曾听说。阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼那个孩子，他有着一头漂亮的金发，看起来和过去上千年来的孩子一样天真无邪。他又看向了窗外，蓝色的海洋和天空连在一起，非常美丽。海洋带来了欧洲人，打开了他的世界，又淹没了他的家，带走了他的一切。

在行星945736发生的事情已经过去了一个月，但阿尔弗雷德感觉仿佛它就发生在昨天。生命号直接被停了所有的任务，返回火星基地。受伤的人送到医院住院，没有受伤的人则在星舰上做一些清闲的文职工作，或是干脆就在星舰上无所事事地待命。所有人接受心理评估和疏导，而调查组来调查是否在指挥过程中有失职行为。阿尔弗雷德每天都在宿舍摸鱼打游戏，和去医院陪马修。调查结束后认定指挥没有问题，建议生命号全员正好趁着新年休假休整，再回来执行任务。汉明舰长保住了他的乌纱帽，松了一口气。但阿尔弗雷德没留意到舰长的心情，他在听到舰长说所有人都放假三星期之后，就再也没有认真听报告了。他立刻偷偷从口袋掏出终端开始订票，开始计划和马修约好的旅行。他们按照计划，先在月球住了几天，然后从月球出发到地球第一空间站，再去地球。

除了看不到养育他们的陆地以外，地球看起来还是和阿尔弗雷德的印象差不多。人生真是无常，阿尔弗雷德想。你永远不知道荣耀会在什么时候终结，悲剧从什么时候开始。他过去拥有更长的生命，更多的特权，让他忘记了自己其实也躲不开命运。世上唯有一件事情可以确定，那就是一切最终都会走向终结。

“你在想什么？”马修看阿尔弗雷德好像想问题想得出神，问。阿尔弗雷德回过神来，没告诉马修他在思考什么，而是问了马修一个问题：“你觉得人类有一天能回来吗？”

“谁知道呢，但我觉得我是看不到了，”马修说，“如果有那一天，不知道地球会变成什么样子。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头。即使人类有一天能够回来，他们也不再和阿尔弗雷德和马修，和从前的人类，拥有同样的一片海洋、陆地和天空。但那有什么关系呢，那将是发生在很多很多年以后的事情，和现在的阿尔弗雷德已经没有关系了。他只需要紧紧抓住他现在拥有的一切就可以了。

“不能回地球也无所谓了，只要你在我身边就够了，”阿尔弗雷德看着马修说。

马修微笑着回望着他，然后伸手握住了阿尔弗雷德的手。阿尔弗雷德凑过来亲了亲他的脸。

海面上一片平静，仿佛人类从未踏足于此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直很喜欢读废土世界：在荒蛮与无序中人类认识到自己的渺小和脆弱，却像是野草一样坚韧地生存下去。没想到2020年让我稍微体验到了一点这种感觉，大概就是，只要活得够久，没什么见不到的（笑  
> 世界的动荡，个人生活上的转变，让人思考，什么是生命中最重要的部分。这也是The Long Goodbye最内核的问题：你愿意为了什么东西生存下去，又愿意为了什么献出生命？在文章里我写死了很多人（真是不好意思）。失去作为国家意识体身份的亚瑟和弗朗西斯，在文学和艺术里延续个人的生存意义。莫娜和雷蒙德为了自己的信仰死亡。而阿尔弗雷德和马修，他们回忆起自己生命的真相，意识到自己这一生可能都不能重获完全的自由，于是决定守护好彼此。  
> 我至今很喜欢我的一个生物学教授的说法：人的生存不是为了基因延续，生存的意义存在于人与人的关系中。这是我想借这篇文章表达的内容。  
> 在写这篇之前，我有很长一段时间基本只产出dover没有怎么写过北米，感谢臾臾努力地通过点文并且和我聊cp又把我拉了回来hhh。这篇文章开始于，有一天，我对臾臾说，我家附近的直升机特别吵（我家附近有BLM的活动，你懂的），让我情不自禁开始google如何开飞机复习流体力学。臾臾说，要不要考虑一下写飞行员设定的北米呢，闪闪发光的梦想带来的却是血和火。然后我就开始想我心心念念一直想写的废土了（点梗跑偏）。  
> 我一直都很喜欢阿尔弗雷德。他年轻，无畏，冲动，像是Hamilton里面的歌词，“I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry”。但在这篇文章里，我对阿尔弗雷德并不算很好，特别是后来一直把他扔到“自己并无力改变什么，只能和现实妥协”的境地（有的人厨得越深，下手越狠）。我想让阿尔弗雷德在这种无奈中接受，很多他珍重的东西是很容易被夺走的，人只能尽力地去守护自己想守护的人。对于马修，刚开始看APH的时候，我觉得马修作为成功男人背后的男人（划掉）被阿尔弗雷德的光芒盖住了。但揣摩角色之后慢慢觉得，马修的包容心和温和，是阿尔弗雷德欣赏、羡慕的地方，也是我越来越喜欢他的地方（而且臾臾给我分享的资料里发现马修真的很能打，这个反差我更喜了呜呜呜这是哪里来的好男人）。在这篇文里我也想写一个两面的马修，他是温柔安静的，但到后来，对于莫娜，对着联合体，他也不会害怕抗争，去为了自己和阿尔弗雷德争取活下去的机会。  
> 他们两个人表面的性格上是对立的，一个外一个内，一个冲动一个冷静，一个混身是刺一个温和包容。但我觉得他们内里两个人都互相欣赏、羡慕着对方，也在分享着相似的内在。写的时候有翻本家漫画，马修说像阿尔弗雷德那么闻名世界的人不会理解我的难处，阿尔弗雷德在背后悄悄说，和谁都处得来，这么少有的好性格竟然想改掉，真是让人羡慕。不得不说，真是祖传的傲娇呢阿尔弗雷德（等等）。这太符合我的萌点：两个人表面上不太一样，但内心上有一些相似之处，两个人互相欣赏，彼此守护。这种CP，除了好磕，我磕爆之外，我还能说什么，我还能说什么（今天也在为绝美爱情流泪了）。  
> 这个故事也是我对我自己的一次挑战。我想写一个不让主角顺风顺水的故事，结局都不是皆大欢喜类型的happy ending。我想在文章里让他们直接面对这种无奈，然后在灰暗中找到自己生活中的光。  
> 感谢你读到这里。也谢谢你的评论、红心、小蓝手。  
> 祝你在生活中找到一个锚点。  
> 下一个坑见w  
> (btw千万不要被高产的假象骗了，我兴奋的时候写很多但躺尸经常直接躺个一年半载的

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [私人问题](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269913) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments)




End file.
